Cuando el Sol clama tu presencia
by ninnae
Summary: El dios Apolo no ha podido olvidar a Jacinto aquel joven que tanto amo en tiempos antiguos, por lo que decide buscarlo nuevamente y lo encontrara en Milo el caballero de Escorpio, lo que no sabe es que el ya se halla enamorado aunque su amor pareciera no ser correspondido. La búsqueda del dios causará que los destinos de muchos se vean afectados, especialmente el de su amado.
1. Sueños y un extraño encuentro

Cuando el Sol clama tu presencia

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Sueños y un extraño encuentro

—_Coloca la flecha sobre la barbilla y lánzala usando tu brazo como dirección para apuntar— me dice repentinamente una voz que no supe reconocer. _

_¿Dónde estoy?, siento mi brazo tensarse y después el silbido de algo lanzarse. Presto atención a mí alrededor veo que me hallo en un campo de flores junto a un lago, a mi lado un hombre de cabellos rojizos y mirada azulada. En mis manos un arco y flechas._

—_Lo has hecho muy bien—me felicita aquel hombre que creo reconocer, pero no puedo recordar._

—_Pronto serás tan bueno como cualquiera de los dioses. —halaga aquel hombre que se me hace familiar. Continúa hablándome con un gesto divertido en el rostro. —Seguro que a mi hermana no le hace gracia que le superes en puntería—.  
Aquel hombre termina riendo a su último comentario. Cuando deja de reír se sienta sobre la hierba y con un gesto me invita a que lo acompañe._

_Siento como mi cuerpo se mueve, pero no soy yo quien lo controla. Me siento a su lado y lo miro, el me sonríe con ternura y en sus ojos hay un brillo peculiar, toma mis manos entre las suyas enlazándolas._

—_Pronto podremos estar juntos sin ninguna restricción, tú serás como yo y no amaremos por el resto de la eternidad. — hablo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte._

_Escucho mi voz, pero suena extraña, incluso mis palabras lo son—Aún no puedo entender que viste en un mortal como yo, podrías tener a cualquiera a tus pies, pero me elegiste a mí—finalizo con un hilo de voz._

_Toma mi rostro y lo acerca a centímetros del suyo, la distancia es tan corta que puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi cara, involuntariamente me sonrojo_

—_Aunque sea un dios también puedo amar, no me importa si es mortal o un ser divino, lo único que me interesa es que esa persona me ame tanto como yo a ella. Así que no te menosprecies, entiende que te amo y eso jamás cambiara, si tuviéramos que separarnos no dudes que te buscaría por siglos si fuera necesario, solo para poder estar juntos otra vez. —menciona con tono dulce._

_Con el corazón latiendo desbocado le digo—Mi dios, mi señor Apolo yo también lo amo—._

_Ante mis palabras el me besa y yo correspondo apasionadamente._

Rayos de sol difuminan aquella imagen que pasaba por mi mente, me despierto agitado, un sueño solo era un sueño.

Aquellas imágenes se han hecho más recurrentes con el pasar de las noches, cada día es una escena diferente, pero el final siempre parecer ser el mismo, un te amo y un beso, después de eso despierto con los rayos del sol acariciando mi rostro.

Todo esto comenzó tiempo después de que fuimos traídos de vuelta a la vida por nuestra diosa Athena como forma de agradecimiento por todas las batallas libradas, ella nos ofreció una nueva oportunidad para aprovechar de vivir todo aquello que se nos había arrebatado productos de las diferentes guerras santas que habíamos enfrentado. Con un acuerdo de paz entre los olímpicos la paz en la tierra se vio restaurada; nuevas alianzas y lazos comenzaron a forjarse entre las deidades a partir de esto. Haciéndose así más frecuentes las visitas diplomáticas entre los representantes de los dioses.

Justamente mis extraños sueños comenzaron hace dos semanas, cuando ella llego al santuario, la represéntate del dios Apolo en la tierra, Alana una vestal del templo de Delfos, según muchos dicen la mano derecha del dios. Ella es una mujer sumamente misteriosa y muy medida a la hora de hablar, pero a pesar de eso su elocuencia y belleza resaltan a la vista de cualquiera, poseedora de unos raros ojos de color gris casi plata, cabello azabache, piel blanca como la leche y de cuerpo menudo que provoca un sentimiento de protección, la vista de la inocencia ante quien no la haya visto nunca.

Desde que llego no la hemos vista muchas veces y mucho menos conocemos los motivos de su visita. Se la pasa en el templo principal en compañía del patriarca y la princesa Athena.

Como cada mañana después de que despierto perturbado por aquellos sueños, me doy una ducha de agua bien fría para poder despejar mi mente y aclarar mis ideas, e intento hallar la razón de los sueños que me agobian.

Sonrió irónicamente para mí mismo mientras pienso—Como si aquello fuera mi único problema—. Las imágenes que vivo cada noche son la expresión de amor más grande que nunca he sentido, pero cada vez que despierto me las imagino con otro hombre a mi lado. Intento visualizar como sería si él me dijera esas mismas palabras y me besara de la misma manera. Pero no son más que fantasías de un chiquillo enamorado.

Muchas veces me reprendo por lo mismo, por enamorarme de alguien que nunca se fijaría en mi, aunque Camus sea mi mejor amigo es muy frío conmigo, no demuestra demasiado y cuando lo hace es solo para mostrar su enfado y fastidio, muchas veces dirigido hacía mi.

Me hallo demasiado metido en mis pensamientos por lo que no me doy cuenta inmediatamente de que alguien ha entrado a mi templo, solo me percato cuando siento un cosmos entrar a la parte privada del templo del escorpión. Salgo rápidamente de la ducha con solo una toalla a la cadera. Debo pasar a mi habitación para poder cambiarme, pero alguien me intercepta.

—Así que tú eres Milo de Escorpio, eres tal cual como mi señor te describió, al menos físicamente hablando—pronuncia con una tenue y suave voz la vestal. Yo la miro sorprendido por su presencia en mi templo a esas horas de la mañana cuando prácticamente nadie se encuentra levantado aún. Repentinamente me doy de sus palabras y me fijo de como su mirada recorre mi cuerpo, me sonrojo al darme cuenta de mi estado, me hallo solo con una toalla como protección, además mi cabello y mi cuerpo está totalmente empapados.

Ella me observa pero no lo hace con malicia ni deseo, sino más bien con algo de ternura y respeto, cosa que me deja aún más anonadado y extrañado.

Antes de que yo pudiera siquiera hablar ella toma la palabra y me dice —Se que mi visita puede ser inoportuna a estas horas de la mañana pero necesita comprobar con mis propios ojos que fuera usted y gracias a las destinos no nos equivocamos—.

Aún algo incomodo por la situación en la que estaba le pregunto — ¿a qué se refiere señorita?—.

Ella con una sonrisa enigmática me responde—lo siento caballero pero por ahora es algo que no puedo contestar, solo le puedo decir que pronto alguien vendrá y deberá estar preparado. —

Después de eso con paso lento se encamina hacia los templos superiores dándome la espalda, está por salir de escorpio cuando se gira y me habla una última vez — Mi misión aquí en el santuario de Athena a acabado pero esta no será la única vez que nos encontraremos caballero de escorpio, los destinos nos volverán a juntar y espero que en el momento que lo hagan sepa cual es la verdadera identidad de su alma.— Con esas palabras dichas retoma su camino hacia el recinto principal y yo la pierdo de vista cuando llega a la altura de sagitario.

* * *

**_Basada en la leyenda de amor entre el Dios Apolo y el héroe divino Jacinto._**


	2. Un corazón roto

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un corazón roto

¿Qué es lo que me quiso decir aquella mujer?, alguien vendría ¿pero que tiene que ver conmigo? Suficientes dilemas tengo para agregar nuevas interrogantes.

¿Qué quieren las moiras de mí, es que ya no me atormentan lo suficiente con un amor que parece imposible?, los dioses solo se burlan de nosotros y se regocijan de nuestra desdicha.

Cansado me dirijo hacia mi habitación, debo alistarme para llegar a los entrenamientos matutinos, sino llego a tiempo Camus se enfadará conmigo. — Como si realmente le importara —digo para mí. De todas formas me hace falta distraerme y que mejor manera que patearle el trasero a algunos de mis compañeros, pienso ya un poco más animado.

— Seguro que al gato de Aioria no le molestara entrenar conmigo—.

Con energías renovadas salgo de mi habitación ya alistado y comienzo a descender los escalones de los templos, el silencio reina en ellos, me pregunto dónde estarán todos, y ahí me doy cuenta que aún es demasiado temprano.

Estoy a la altura del quinto templo cuando veo a un desaliñado guardián de leo, de seguro viene recién despertando.

— De seguro te dormiste de cabeza gatito—pronuncio en voz alta y sonriendo por su aspecto.

Somnoliento levanta la cabeza y me mira

— Cállate bicho haragán, tu eres tan perezoso como yo—.

Sonriendo aún más le contesto— No soy yo quien traer un nido de pájaros en la cabeza Aioria—.

Ya algo más despierto me mira de forma suspicaz y tuerce la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

— Tú eres el obseso que se levanta tan temprano. Vienes haciendo lo mismo desde hace unas dos semanas y de paso me incordias a mí—.

Sus palabras me causan un poco de molestia ya que no quiero tratar el tema de mi mal dormir producto de los sueños, pero no es como si el supiera algo, ya que no se lo he comentado a nadie.

— ¿Pasa algo Milo?— me pregunta algo preocupado por mi repentino silencio.

— No Aioria, solo que quiero ir a entrenar ¿te falta mucho para estar listo?—. Le digo para cambiar de tema.

Al parecer se da cuenta de mi renuncia a tratar la situación, pero no comenta nada. Y en vez de eso me dice.

— No bicho charlatán, pero aún debo desayunar así que tendrás que esperarme si no quieres irte solo. — Repentinamente me mira fijo y me dice —Apuesto a que tu ni siquiera has comido ¿verdad?—.

Pensando en sus palabras me doy cuenta de que tiene razón, con la visita de la vestal se me olvido completamente comer.

El gato solo suspira mientras me habla. —Si no comes y mucho menos duermes no podrás aguantar los entrenamientos. Así que te quedas a comer conmigo y luego bajamos a entrenar—.

Yo solo asiento y lo sigo a la cocina de su templo. No tardamos mucho en desayunar y Aiora estuvo listo solo en unos minutos. La verdad es que la compañía del gato me es grata y me saca momentáneamente de los problemas que tengo.

— Muévete bicho o no llegamos al entrenamiento—. Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

— Aioria aún es temprano, además dudo que haya alguien en el coliseo, no hemos visto a nadie bajar ¿cierto?—.

Se rasca la cabeza mientras pareciera procesar lo que le dije.

— Es verdad, además mi hermano siempre es de los primeros bajar, y no se ha pasado por aquí todavía.—

— No eres de los más inteligentes verdad gato— menciono con voz burlona.

— Oye más respeto dejante que te doy alimento y te burlas de mí, ¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú?— me responde con fingida molestia.

— De los de verdad gatito, de los que se burla de ti y te dice las cosas como son tonto—.

— Con amigos como tú quien quiere enemigos—dice en un murmullo.

Solo rio ante su infantil actitud.

Nos encaminamos hacia el coliseo, en los templos más bajos tampoco hay nadie, ni siquiera Mu que es el que suele despertarse primero, creo que realmente exagere al llegar tan temprano.

— Te lo dije Milo, es realmente pronto para que nos levantáramos, ni Mu madruga tanto como tú últimamente—.

— Ay Aioria no te quejes, ya estás de pie así que no rezongues como crio—.

— ¡Yo no rezongo como crio, solo digo lo creo evidente!—

— Lo estás haciendo en este mismo momento y dices que no actúas como niño—respondo sarcásticamente.

— Estúpido arácnido del demonio—susurra en voz baja, para que no oyera, pero...

— Aioria si no te callas juro que voy a partirte el trasero durante el entrenamiento y no podrás sentarte por días—digo molesto.

— ¡Tu maldito no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!, ¡además tu no me vas a ganar, yo te voy a hacer pedazos!—.

Sin darnos cuenta entre tanta pelea llegamos a las cercanías del coliseo, a lo lejos se podían divisar dos figuras que en un principio no pudimos reconocer, pero al acercarnos un poco más pudimos ver quiénes eran.

Saga y Camus estaban juntos, demasiado juntos pensaba yo, además ¿qué hacían tan temprano en el coliseo?, no creo que entrenar. Una punzada de dolor llego a mi pecho, ellos comenzaron a besarse y mis ojos instantáneamente se llenaron de lagrimas, no es justo de verdad no es justo, yo lo amo y a pesar de eso el nunca me vio, ni aunque era su mejor amigo.

Se separan y Camus, mi Camus se sonroja y le sonríe, nunca antes lo había visto hacer eso, ni cuando éramos niños. Siento que mi corazón se rompe a pedazos, no puedo respirar con normalidad, me siento ahogar.

Aioria se halla sorprendido por lo que vemos, pero se da cuenta de mi estado y me llama desesperadamente.

— ¿Milo?, ¡¿qué te sucede Milo?!, ¡respóndeme por favor!

Difícilmente puedo hablarle —Aioria sácame de aquí por favor—.

Inmediatamente el caballero de leo me toma de la cintura y con paso lento me aleja del Coliseo.

Me lleva a una zona pedregosa y alejada del santuario para que nadie pudiera vernos y yo mentalmente agradezco su decisión. Ya puedo respirar con un poco más de normalidad, pero las lagrimas que venía acumulando en mis ojos se desbordan y comienzo a sollozar fuertemente.

Aioria muy preocupado solo me abraza y yo me resguardo entre sus brazos, necesitado de consuelo.

No sé cuanto habrá sido el tiempo que permanecimos en esa posición, no importa, solo quiero desahogar mi dolor. Dejo de llorar, ya no tengo lágrimas para derramar por lo que solo hipidos y sollozos secos acuden a mí.

Estando ya más calmado Aioria me suelta un poco y me ve a la cara mientras me pregunta — ¿Milo que sucedió allá?, ¿por qué llorabas de esa forma?—.

Yo solo lo miro sin saber que decirle en verdad, nunca le he dicho a nadie de mis sentimientos por Camus.

— Aioria yo no sé qué decirte... solo colapse es todo—.

— ¡¿Solo colapsaste?!, ¡¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?!—Me grita con furia. — Prácticamente estabas muriéndote y después rompiste en llanto, no me digas que no fue nada—.

Molesto y muy triste sin querer le grito impulsivamente — ¡Que importa lo que paso allá, solo no podía quedarme allí viéndolos juntos!—. Y nuevamente rompo en llanto.

— Milo... yo no sabía, yo lo siento no quise ser egoísta, de verdad es que me asustaste mucho—.

Solo lo miro con mis ojos anegados en lágrimas que parecen no acabar.

— ¿Milo quien de los dos y desde cuándo tu...?—.

Entendiendo su pregunta me limito a responder en voz baja pues las palabras salían con dificultad desde mi garganta.

— A Camus y no recuerdo desde cuando, solo sé que lo amo, aunque él nunca me ha prestado demasiada atención, pero era así con todos, por eso esto me duele tanto—.

Aioria comprendiendo mi dolor me abraza y yo con fuerza me aferro a él una vez más, como si de esa forma pudiera sostener mi corazón hecho pedazos.


	3. Engaños, desilusiones y dioses

Capitulo 3: Engaños, desilusiones y encuentros divinos

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

**Camus POV**

— ¡Maldito Saga como te atreves a jugar conmigo de esa manera!— le grito con furia a un caballero de géminis; muy raras veces expreso mis emociones, como caballero de los hielos debo ser capaz de contenerme o mis poderes podrías salirse de control dañando todo a mi alrededor.

— Camus yo... solo lo hice porque te quiero—me dice un acongojado gemelo.

— Aun así lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, jugar con los sentimientos de las demás personas no es algo que un honorable caballero de Athena haría—respondo con una voz gélida pero interiormente mantenía una ira asesina.

Mentalmente cuento hasta diez para no despedazar a Saga ni volver a atacarlo, y también para no golpearme a mí mismo por haber caído en su juego. Como no me di cuenta antes de que todo fue una manipulación de él. Por pura impotencia y furia muerdo tan fuerte mi labio que comienza a sangrar.

— Vete de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias—le digo a un cabizbajo Saga, este me mira con ojos arrepentidos, pero eso no disminuye mi furia.

— Lo siento— murmura en voz baja y luego se marcha dejándome solo con mi irritación e ira.

— No puedo creer que caí como tonto— me digo a mi mismo mientras rememoro la estúpida trampa de la que no pude darme cuenta.

_**Flash Back**_

Como cada mañana soy uno de los primeros en llegar al Coliseo para el entrenamiento matutino.

— Solo espero que Milo no me haga esperar demasiado—menciono en voz alta para mí mismo. Aunque últimamente llega más temprano de lo habitual. Me pregunto a que se deberá, también se ve más ojeroso, pero no soy de los que suele entrometerse y Milo tampoco me ha dicho nada. También está más distante conmigo desde hace dos semanas, en realidad me preocupa, el escorpión es alguien demasiado importante para mí, que no lo demuestre demasiado no significa que no lo quiera. Suelos ser alguien frío y distante con todos, incluso con el idiota de mi amigo, pero solo con él puedo mostrar algo más allá de la coraza que tengo, intento sonreír aunque cada vez que lo hago escondo mi rostro para que el no pueda observar las turbaciones que causa en mí.

La presencia de un cosmos conocido me saca de mis pensamientos, Milo corriendo se acerca hacia mí, yo solo lo miro fingiendo indiferencia mientras siento su cálido cosmos envolverme, pero algo me perturba, algo se siente diferente como si no encajara, no puedo continuar con mis dudas pues me pierdo en sus turquesas tan expresivas, me mira de manera diferente, tanto que no parece él mismo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy mi querido aguador?—me pregunta con un tono provocativo cargado de sensualidad. Yo sorprendido por su actitud tan distinta para conmigo abro mis ojos grandemente.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy Milo?—digo para ocultar mi nerviosismo. El nunca había actuado así conmigo, hablándome así, yo... me deja muy desconcertado.

— Nada mi querido Camusito, solo que he decidido tomar lo que me pertenece de una vez por todas—.

— ¡Milo yo no soy un objeto para que me digas esas cosas, además tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi!— contesto con un tono furibundo. Este maldito bicho es el único que puede sacarme de mis cabales.

— Oh Camus en eso te equivocas, tu eres mío, yo sé lo que sientes por mí desde hace mucho tiempo, solo estaba buscando la situación más oportuna—.

— ¿A qué te refieres con la situación oportuna?—pregunto con un fingido tono indiferente para seguir ocultando el creciente nerviosismo que comenzaba a hacer mella en mi.

Con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro me mira y me responde — No uses ese tono conmigo Camusito, se que solo es un fachada para esconder lo que realmente sientes, te he estado observando por mucho tiempo— Y yo solo buscaba el momento más adecuado para reclamarte como mi propiedad, después de todo tu me amas de la misma manera en que yo te amo—.

Mi coraza finalmente se rompe ante sus palabras, ya no puedo esconder más mis sentimientos, no puedo creer que el también me ame, parece un sueño, pero no es así, aquí esta él diciéndome las palabras que yo no fui capaz de pronunciar, ya sea por cobardía o por mantener mi fachada de señor de los hielos.

Aquel griego que tanto amo lentamente toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa dulce y prolongadamente, me siento flotar, por fin estoy con la persona que es dueña de mi corazón.

Cuando el aire se nos acaba nos separamos, yo lo miro sonrojado y le sonrió abiertamente demostrando lo valioso que es para mí.

El me abraza y yo correspondo, siento su cosmos envolverme una vez más, pero nuevamente siento que algo va mal, no sé qué es, solo que esto no está bien. Y comienzo a dudar una vez más, su cosmos se siente distinto, como si no fuera de él.

Como saliendo de una ensoñación miro a mí alrededor y finalmente me detengo en sus ojos, lo observo con mayor atención y no reconozco su mirada, no es él, las turquesas son las mismas pero el brillo y esencia en ellas son diferentes. La ilusión se quiebra y un cosmos diferente empieza a fluir de la figura frente a mí, automáticamente enciendo mi propio cosmos como medida de defensa, la imagen a mi alrededor cambia y revela la identidad del ilusionista.

Las que antes eran las turquesas de aquel que amo se transformaron en dos ojos verdes que reconocí inmediatamente, Saga de géminis, el guardián de la tercera casa y uno de los pocos que puede manipular la realidad con ilusiones.

Me doy cuenta de que he caído en una trampa y por acto reflejo lo golpeo, el cae ante mi improvisado ataque. Con dificultad se para y trata de dirigirme la palabra, pero yo vuelvo a atacarlo esta vez intentado congelarlo, pero él fue más rápido y me detuvo.

— Camus para por favor, déjame explicarte yo...— me dice con la voz angustiada.

— ¡¿Qué me quieres explicar que te gusta jugar con las personas?!, ¡Maldito desgraciado!—

_**Fin flash back**_

No puedo creer que fui engañado, solo espero que nadie nos haya visto. De lo contrario...

Repentinamente pienso en Milo, últimamente él había estado llegando más temprano a los entrenamiento, si nos vio el creerá que Saga y yo...

No puedo pensar en esa posibilidad o lo poco que Milo y yo compartimos se perderá, no puedo permitirlo.

Debo buscarlo y asegurarme de que no sepa nada.

Dejo el coliseo sin importarme mayormente si me pierdo del entrenamiento matutino, primero buscare en el octavo templo, por lo que tomo rumbo a las doce casas.

_**Santuario de Apolo, Delfos, región de la Fócida, Grecia**_

**POV Apolo**

La paciencia es una de las pocas virtudes que he desarrollado con el pasar de los siglos, pero la ansiedad me está matando y ruego a las moiras para que las noticias que Alana traiga sean de buen proceder.

Después de las muchas guerras que mis tíos y hermanos han protagonizado por fin ha llegado la paz y yo me veo libre para buscar a aquel que la muerte me arrebato hace tanto tiempo.

Mi bello héroe anhelo nuestro pronto encuentro, y el que tú me puedas recordar.

Pude sentir tu esencia renacer bajo la protección de la constelación de Escorpio, y puesto que mis propias pitonisas han profetizado tu vuelta a este mundo en esta era espero encontrarte, mi búsqueda me ha llevado al santuario de Athena, donde siento fuerte la presencia de tu ser, es por esa razón que he mandando a mi sacerdotisa más confiable a confirmar mis sospechas.

— Mi señor Apolo he vuelto—

Dirijo la mirada hacia Alana que se encuentra de rodillas frente al trono donde estoy sentado. Yo solo sonrió ante su presencia y pregunto.

— ¿Has podido encontrarlo?—.

— Si mi señor, es tal como usted pensaba, se halla en el Santuario de la princesa Athena y es el caballero de Escorpio, y no solo eso, su belleza física destaca por sobre la de sus compañeros, por lo que suele atraer las miradas tanto de las mujeres como de los hombres—.

— Eso no me importa, pueden verlo todo lo que quieran, pero nunca lo tendrán, pues yo soy el dueño de su corazón desde hace muchos siglos y pronto lo recuperare. —digo con voz arrogante.

— Como usted diga mi señor—responde respetuosamente la sacerdotisa.

Alana es una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar y gracias a ella he podido ver una pequeña llama de esperanza para los humanos, pero mi fe solo se queda en eso, en algo muy tenue, que en cualquier momento podría cambiar.

— Alana has realizado un gran trabajo como siempre, si todo sale como espero te recompensare inmensamente. —

Ella me mira y me dedica una suave sonrisa.

— Mi señor, no necesito recompensas, me es un gusto poder servirle, yo seré feliz si usted lo es, además bastante hace con cuidar a mi pueblo y a mi familia—.

Solo asiento ante su respuesta.

Se escuchan unos pasos cerca de la entrada del salón principal, cuando por el pórtico aparece Sibyl, la superiora de las pitonisas con un pergamino en mano, yo lo la veo curioso, pues bien saben que no deben interrumpirme cuando estoy con Alana al menos que sea algo de suma importancia.

— Señor siento interrumpir su reunión, pero un representante del dios Hermes esta aquí junto con una invitación— dice mientras me tiende el pergamino.

Yo lo tomo con cautela, comienzo a abrirlo pero alguien lo toma rápidamente de mis manos impidiendo que cumpla mi cometido, yo alzo la cabeza irritado y miro fijamente al hombre que me sonríe burlón.

— Tus reflejos están más lentos hermanito, parece que los años no han pasado en vano y la vejez ya comienza a notarse. —

— Crees que es gracioso Hermes, nunca aprenderás a respetar las cosas ajenas verdad, bueno no por nada eres el dios de los ladrones— le digo con voz helada al dios mensajero.

— Puf, me ofendes Apolo, y yo que vine personalmente a entregarte la invitación de nuestra hermanita Athena. —.

Siento un grito ahogado que viene de una asombrada Sibyl.

— Yo no sabía que usted era el dios Hermes, pues me dijo que solo era un emisario, cuanto siento mi actitud irrespetuosa—dice una azorada pitonisa.

— Sibyl, no tienes porque disculparte con él, pues es solo un intruso que se marchara tan pronto como haya entregado su mensaje—.

Me mira con duda y me habla.

— Pero mi señor debemos respeto a los dioses y el es...—, no alcanza a terminar la frase pues la corto de improviso mientras le digo.

— El no es más que un embustero y mentiroso Sibyl, no todos los dioses siguen códigos de ética, y él es uno de ellos, ahora te pido que te retires por favor —.

Ella se retira en cuanto termino mis palabras, después de eso dirijo mi vista a Hermes en espera de que hable.

— No debiste tratarla de esa forma, ella solo estaba siendo amable— dice casualmente.

— Solo entrega tu mensaje Hermes antes de que agotes mi paciencia— respondo cada vez más molesto.

— Eres un amargado Apolo, por eso Artemisa no te soporta, bueno como sea, Athena ha invitado a todos los dioses mayores del Olimpo a que participemos en las Panateneas como una forma de demostrar nuestra buena fe ante el acuerdo de paz, y también para fortificar los lazos entre las ordenes. Así que deberemos estar en su santuario dentro de tres días—.

Yo solo sonrió ante sus palabras mientras pienso que las destinos están a mi favor.

— Seremos los primeros en llegar Hermes, confirma mi asistencia y la de mis guerreros— Ah y no te lleves nada de mi templo cuando salgas, que de todas formas te lo cobrare cuando vuelva a verte—.

Hermes solo hace una mueca por lo que le digo y saca una copa de oro que había guardado en su bolsa antes de entrar al salón principal.

— Estúpido Apolo, siempre te das cuenta— murmura y yo solo lo miro burlón.

— Bien solecito nos vemos dentro de tres días—pronuncia con tono chillón, y se marcha tan rápido que la flecha que le lance no alcanza a hacerle daño.

— Maldito ladrón de pacotilla, quien se cree para hablarme de esa manera— expreso con furia.

Escucho una risita y ahí recuerdo que me encontraba en medio de una reunión con Alana.

Solo lo miro ofendido y luego yo mismo me largo a reír ante lo bizarro de la situación.

Acabadas las risas me dirijo a Alana con semblante decidido.

— La fortuna me sonríe Alana, la propia Athena me ha dado la oportunidad de encontrarme con él, arregla todo para que podamos partir con premura—.

— En seguida mi señor, tendré todo listo lo más pronto posible, con su permiso me retiro—.

Sonriéndole le asiento como señal de que puede retirarse.

Cierro los ojos recordándolo mientras mi corazón late desbocado.

— Amor mío pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, espérame solo un poco más, Jacinto mi querido y precioso niño—.


	4. Preparativos y visitas

Capítulo 4-Preparativos y visitas

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

**Milo POV**

Agotado, esa era la palabra correcta para definir el estado mental y físico en el que me encontraba, tanto llorar me había pasado factura haciendo que me quede sin energías.

Levanto mi cabeza del pecho de Aioria, él sin duda debe estar tan cansado como yo, mentalmente me regaño, no debí involucrarlo en esto, pero necesitaba consuelo y el simplemente estaba ahí, además él es una de las pocas personas en las que confió plenamente; poso mi mirada en el cielo, me doy cuenta de que el sol está en lo más alto del cielo, por lo que deduzco que debe ser cerca de mediodía.

— Milo, ¿te encuentras mejor?— me dice un caballero de leo con la mirada preocupada. Le miro a la cara y le sonrió tristemente, luego solo agacho la cabeza como signo de mi dolor.

Aioria solo suspira, y se levanta, estira los músculos que debía tener agarrotados por permanecer demasiado tiempo en la misma posición y me ofrece su mano como apoyo para que yo también pudiese levantarme.

Me le quedo observando sin saber si tomar su mano o no.

— Tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontar lo que paso amigo, sé... que no puedo comprender tu dolor, pues nunca me he enamorado de esa manera, pero si necesitas mi apoyo ahí estaré para ti—.

Aún algo indeciso tomo la mano que me ofrece, pero muchas dudas me asaltan, ¿cómo voy actuar con Camus de ahora en adelante? ¿Sería prudente comentarle lo que vi, o más bien sería capaz de decirle lo que vi sin quebrarme y terminar en lágrimas?

Aioria me jala de un tirón haciendo que todos mis huesos suenen escandalosamente, y mis músculos dormidos recientan el trato tan brusco otorgado por el de leo.

— ¡Estúpido Aioria, eres un bruto!—respondo molesto.

— Si tienes fuerza para insultarme significa que al menos las ideas volvieron a tu gran cabezota alacrán—.

Lo miro unos segundos y aún con algo de melancolía le sonrió de medio lado, agradecido por los extraños intentos de Aioria por subirme el ánimo, puede que no sea el más listo de los caballeros dorados, pero posee un gran corazón y es un fiel amigo.

— Aioria gracias— le digo con voz débil.

— Idiota no me des las gracias, yo no he hecho nada— me responde con una voz un tanto avergonzada mientras me rehúye la mirada.

— Si, si lo has hecho, si no fuera por ti yo...—

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un azorado leo me interrumpe.

— Shhs..., podrías dejar esa cursilería tonto, yo no hice nada especial, nada que un buen amigo no haría, idiota—.

Veo como tiene las mejillas ruborizadas ante mis palabras.

Es cierto que la situación en la que estamos no es común porque generalmente solo nos dedicamos a insultarnos el uno al otro. Pero lo que yo más necesitaba en este momento era el apoyo de alguien y palabras sinceras.

— Sabes deberíamos pensar en qué le vamos a decir al patriarca por faltar al entrenamiento matutino— dice como si nada el leonino, al parecer su momento de vergüenza termino.

Yo hago una mueca por sus dichos, es verdad con lo que paso dejamos de lado el entrenamiento y justamente hoy era el día en que el patriarca supervisaba todo personalmente.

Solo suspiro mientras le contesto — ¿Importa en realidad?, de todas formas nos castigaran, es mejor guardar silencio—.

Aioria me lanza una mirada fulminante y yo me hago el desentendido cuando repentinamente le hablo con tono burlón.

— No será que tienes miedo minino, acaso temes al castigo, no sabía que eras un gatito domesticado—.

— ¡Oye!, ¡bicharraco del demonio, yo no soy ningún gato domesticado!— contesta molesto cuando es capaz de procesar mis palabras.

— Como quieras no diré nada, pero te va a costar me escuchaste—me dice con los ojos entrecerrados Aioria.

— Si como sea, ya me lo cobraras, mejor volvamos a nuestros templos necesito asearme, me siento con un kilo de tierra encima—.

Oyó que Aioria murmura por lo bajo para que no pueda escuchar.

— Aioros va a matarme—.

Solo muevo un poco la cabeza, realmente es un niño pequeño.

Aún siento algo de tristeza por el acontecimiento que presencie, recuerdo aquel beso y mi corazón una vez más duele. Pero las lágrimas ya no llegan a mis ojos, además debo guardar la compostura y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomo una fuerte respiración tratando de que el aire despeje un poco mi mente.

— ¡Gato te juego una carrera hasta las doce casas, el que pierda invita el almuerzo!— le grito a Aioria mientras salgo corriendo.

Giro un poco mi cabeza y veo que despabila ante mis palabras y comienza a correr.

— ¡Alacrán tramposo, no es justo, tú saliste primero!—

Yo solo rio mientras continuo corriendo hacia las doce casas.

Llegamos al primer templo casi sin aliento, sonrió ladinamente al constatar mi victoria.

— Demonios— mascullo un cansado Aioria

— Tu invitas el almuerzo gato— le digo con voz infantil.

— Hiciste trampa Milo— me contesta con un leve puchero, como queriendo darme pena.

— Eres un mal perdedor gatito, parece que no has aprendido nada de tu hermano. Siempre debes cumplir tu palabra—. ¿Oh no?—.

— Estúpido Milo, como quieras, pero solo será por esta vez, oíste—.

Me felicito internamente, Aioria es muy ingenuo a veces, el jamás dejara que lo critiquen, su ego puede ser muy grande.

Nos encaminamos al quinto templo en busca de alimento.

Acabado el almuerzo nos llego un mensaje del patriarca que debíamos presentarnos en el templo principal, Aioria y yo tragamos fuertemente pensando que nos llamaban para darnos un castigo o para al menos presentar nuestras excusas por no llegar al entrenamiento.

Por lo que emprendimos rumbo al templo principal, pasamos por las casas superiores, pero para nuestra sorpresa no había nadie, extrañados seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al salón principal. Al abrir la gran puerta vimos que el resto de nuestros compañeros se hallaban allí, alineados en orden de acuerdo a la armadura que portaban.

— Aioria de Leo y Milo de Escorpio llegan tarde, tomen sus lugares correspondientes para que podamos comenzar la reunión—.

Escuchamos con temor la autoritaria voz del patriarca.

Tomamos nuestros lugares sintiendo miradas curiosas y otras un tanto reprobatorias sobre nosotros.

Después de formarnos Shion se dispuso a hablar fuertemente para que todos lo escucháramos.

— Como saben las relaciones entre dioses ha mejorado mucho desde la última guerra santa, y el tratado de paz nos ha permitido vivir en una relativa calma. Por lo que por decisión de Athena y como una forma de afianzar los lazos entre las ordenes de guerreros se han extendido invitaciones a todas las deidades principales del Olimpo para que participen junto con nosotros en la festividad de las Panateneas—.

Las Panateneas, es una buena ocasión para distraerme pensaba, unas buenas competencias y algo de adrenalina sería perfecto para dejar de lado mis confusos pensamientos.

— Las deidades llegaran dentro de tres días, deben tener todo listo y preparado para entonces. Saga, Aioros y Camus se encargaran de supervisar que las competencias y cualquier otro detalle de los juegos se terminen a la perfección, por lo que cualquier duda se la consultan a ellos—.

Aquella declaración del patriarca me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que le prestara mayor atención.

— Quiero que traten lo más cordialmente posible a los guerreros y dioses que lleguen, sin peleas ni discusiones ¿entendieron?—.

— Si señor— respondimos todos a la vez.

Diferentes divinidades vendrían y eso me hizo recordar mis sueños, el dios Apolo también vendría. Me sentía nervioso ante esa posibilidad, pero no hallaba una razón evidente para sentirme de así.

— Pueden retirarse todos, menos Aioria y Milo, necesito hablar con ustedes dos—.

El patriarca sonaba molesto, el gato y yo nos quedamos parados donde estábamos con la cabeza gacha esperando que nuestros compañeros salieran.

— Me deben una explicación por su ausencia en el entrenamiento matutino y espero que sea buena si no quieren que los castigue—.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio, no sabíamos que decir y habíamos acordado callar.

— ¿No piensan decir una sola palabra?— pregunto su excelencia mirándonos fijamente.

Sentía culpabilidad por meter a Aioria en líos, cuando el todo lo que hizo fue apoyarme.

— Su excelencia, en realidad no tenemos ninguna escusa aceptable por nuestra ausencia, pero debo decir que la culpa de que no fuéramos al entrenamiento matutino fue enteramente mía, por lo que no debe castigar al guardián de leo, solo a mí— dije mientras me arrodillaba en señal de respeto.

— Milo...— susurro Aioria sin creer lo que escuchaba de mi parte.

— Entonces guardián de escorpio ¿estás dispuesto a cargar tú solo con el castigo que se te imponga?— pronuncio el patriarca con una voz en tono extraño a mi parecer.

— Si su excelencia— respondo con voz firme.

— Bien, entonces que así sea. Puedes retirarte Aioria—.

— Pero su excelencia...— responde un confundido Leo dispuesto a contradecir la palabra del sumo pontífice.

— Vete Aioria esto es meramente mi culpa y como tal debo asumir las consecuencias— le digo para que no haga enojar al patriarca.

Ante mis dichos el simplemente me mira y se voltea disponiéndose a salir del salón patriarcal. Cuando escuchamos el estruendo de una puerta cerrarse retomamos la anterior conversación.

— Milo de Escorpio tu castigo comenzara cuando los dioses se presenten, te harás cargo del primer invitado que llegue, lo complacerás y ayudaras en todo lo que te pida y necesite, serás su ayudante y guía durante su estancia en el santuario, y dependerá de que tan conforme este con tu desempeño el que no se te aplique una nueva sanción, ¿ha quedado claro?—.

Algo confundido con el castigo solo asiento, creía que la sanción sería más dura, aunque pensándolo bien, no se me da my bien cumplir caprichos y ordenes de otros.

Ahora camino rumbo a la salida, dándome cuenta que deberé pasar por acuario haciendo mi encuentro con Camus inevitable.

**Camus POV**

Me hallo ya en mi templo después de la reunión con toda la orden, sonrió al recordar a Milo llegar tarde y colocar la mirada de temor cuando el patriarca le hablo. Me pregunto donde pudo haber andado, lo busque por todas las doce casas y el campo de entrenamiento, pero no lo encontré, finalmente me rendí y llegue al coliseo justo en el me momento en que el patriarca se presentaba.

Me dispongo a esperarlo en mi templo ya que debe pasar por aquí para llegar al suyo, aunque no sé que voy a decirle, pues no estoy seguro de que el haya visto lo que paso en el coliseo, y no quiero colocarme en evidencia, sería muy vergonzoso.

— Seguramente el no vio nada— menciono para mí mismo. Pero si Milo vio algo preguntara, por lo que no necesito decir nada, la curiosidad de ese escorpión me ayudara en esta ocasión, pienso seguro de la deducción que realizo.

Siento un cosmos conocido aparecer, preparo mi semblante para mostrarme como siempre y ese tonto bicho no sospeche nada.

— Bienvenido Milo, has aparecido al fin— saludo al escorpión con una voz carente de emoción tratando de no mostrar la turbación que causa en mí, más teniendo presente la pasada situación con Saga.

— Buenas Camus— me contesta con una inusual indiferencia.

Veo su rostro y está relativamente apacible como si todo estuviera normal, pero algo en mi interior me alerta de que no es así.

— Se puede saber el motivo de que no te hayas presentado al entrenamiento matutino— pregunto nuevamente con voz plana.

Veo que aprieta los labios como si estuviera molesto por algo, pero rápidamente deja de hacerlo y me contesta de una forma muy extraña a la que lo haría normalmente.

— Eso caballero de los hielos no es algo que le interese y además mi ausencia no es de mayor importancia—.

Solo calló ante sus palabras pues tiene razón, yo no suelo entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero... su contestación hace que me sienta excluido de su vida, pues el normalmente me cuenta sus cosas cuando lo cree necesario y yo ni siquiera debo pedírselo.

— Hasta luego Camus, nos veremos después— se despide con tono casual como si no hubiese sucedido y dicho nada.

Solo me atrevo a responder en voz baja cuando esta fuera de mi alcance con un:

— No te vayas Milo—.

**Apolo POV**

Los tres días ya han pasado y nos encontramos a unos metros del santuario de Athena. Las ansias torturan a mi corazón, pronto podre verlo.

Unos soldados de baja categoría salen a nuestro encuentro y nos escoltan hasta las doce casas a mí y algunos de mis guerreros.

— Mi señor Apolo ¿deberemos recorrer todos esos escalones?— me pregunta Cleoxs guerrero de la aurora del norte.

En eso aparece el que debe ser el custodio de la primera casa y contesta por mí la pregunta.

— Dios Apolo me presento soy Mu de Aries y por ordenes del Patriarca debo llevarlos hasta el templo principal, por lo que le pido a usted y a sus guerreros que se junten lo más posible para que pueda teletransportarlos sin mayor percance—.

El guerrero nos transporta y en segundos llegamos a la cima.

— Dios Apolo le ruego me siga, lo llevare donde la princesa Athena—.

Yo solo asiento y le sigo, veo como unas enormes puertas son abiertas dándome paso al salón principal. El guerrero que me escolto se marcha de mi lado antes de que entrara.

Escruto todo a mi alrededor y ahí lo veo parado al lado de un trono donde puedo reconocer se haya sentada Athena, pero no es ella quien llama mi atención si no el muchacho a su izquierda. Mi querido héroe te veo nuevamente y al cruzar nuestras miradas no puedo evitar sonreírte provocativamente, tu solo atinas a sonrojarte por la atención que te presto.

— Querido Apolo has sido el primero en llegar, me alegro enormemente de tu visita a mi Santuario— me dice Athena sacándome de mis cavilaciones, ella se levanta y camina hacia mí.

Le contesto solo por cortesía — Jamás hubiera rechazado tu invitación Athena, pues yo también pienso es una buena ocasión para reforzar los lazos con los demás dioses, dado que por siglos hemos estado en conflicto —.

Ella me sonríe sinceramente y ante su gesto hago lo mismo, no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero la impaciencia de tener a mi amado tan cerca me desespera.

Recordando que no vengo solo comienzo a presentar a quienes me acompañan.

— Querida Athena quiero presentarte a mis guerreros que participaran en los juegos que has preparado. El que está a mi derecha es Cleoxs guerrero de la aurora del norte, a mi izquierda Evans guerrero de la aurora austral, y el último Febos guardián del destello blanco. Son mis mejores luchadores y están a la altura de tus caballeros dorados— digo con una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro.

Mis guardianes como gesto de respeto hacen una reverencia mi hermana.

Athena contesta a mis palabras con una risa cristalina.

— Bien hermano mío no dudo que tus guerreros sean muy fuertes, pero los míos también lo son, dejemos que las competencias decidan quienes son los mejores—.

Yo asiento aceptando su reto.

La diosa de la guerra me habla una vez más haciendo que esta vez me interese de verdad en la conversación.

— También quiero presentarte a quienes se hayan a mi lado, el de mi derecha es el Patriarca Shion, el comandante de todo mi ejército y mi representante en la Tierra.

El hombre de cabellos verdes me hace una reverencia y me da la bienvenida

— Es un honor tenerlo aquí Dios Apolo, espero con mis más humildes deseos que su estancia en el Santuario de Athena sea de su agrado—. Yo solo lo miro como respuesta.

— El de mi izquierda es uno de mis guerreros Milo de Escorpio y será el encargado de ayudarte en todo lo que necesites mientras permanezcas aquí. —finaliza Athena mirándome atentamente.

Giro mi vista hacia la izquierda y la poso una vez más sobre él, el me mira nervioso por lo que puedo notar.

Sonrió ante su ofuscación y con un tono un tanto sugerente le hablo — Es un placer conocerte, espero nos podamos llevar muy bien—.

El se ruboriza y yo ensancho aún mas mi sonrisa sin importarme que puedan pensar los demás, solo me importa él.

— S...sii señor, y...yo tam...también lo espe...espero— contesta con voz tartamuda y tono muy ligero.

Puedo ver que se haya con la respiración agitada cuando termina de pronunciar aquellas palabras. No puedo evitar sentir ternura por su aspecto y le regalo una dulce mirada, él me mira con ojos sorprendidos. Realmente no puedo esperar a decirle cuanto lo amo y que él me corresponda, pero sé que no puedo precipitarme o puede que nada salga como deseo. Debo esperar y ser paciente me recuerdo a mí mismo.

— Athena me gustaría poder descansar del viaje— le digo a mi hermana. Ella asiente en respuesta y me contesta.

— No hay problema, te quedarás con tus guerreros en templo principal, Milo les mostrara sus habitaciones—.

Este ultimo asiente a su Diosa y se acerca hacía mí con un paso un tanto cauteloso.

— No tengas miedo, nunca te dañare, te seguiré a donde quieras llevarme— le susurro con tono cariñoso lo suficientemente bajo para que solo nosotros dos escucháramos, este un tanto avergonzado agacha la cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia el interior del recinto.

Me despido de Athena y empiezo a seguirlo esperando una oportunidad para poder estar completamente a solas.


	5. Turbaciones y un acercamiento

Capítulo 5-Turbaciones y un acercamiento

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

Al comienzo de la historia hay lemon, dejo advertido por cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Milo POV**

_— ¿Dónde estoy?— me pregunto a mí mismo, veo a mí alrededor y no reconozco el lugar, parece una habitación, ¿será mía?, no lo creo, la verdad es demasiado lujosa. Las paredes son de un blanco marfil y aparentan estar hechas de mármol, hay al menos cuatro columnas talladas con hermosos motivos de oro con forma de sol que funcionan de soporte, en el centro se halla una cama excesivamente grande cubierta con ropajes de tonos azulados y almohadones purpúreos, adyacente un espacio de descanso con muchas almohadas y alfombras que decoraban el suelo, todos ellos de colores rojizos y anaranjados con textura de terciopelo, en las paredes cuadros con diversos paisajes en donde todos ellos destacan por la excesiva presencia de la luz solar, me los quedo viendo, sus colores y formas son hermosas en verdad. Un ruido interrumpe mi inspección de los cuadros, me volteo y miro en dirección del sonido, mi vista da hacia el lecho, observo atentamente y mi mirada capta a alguien, es él nuevamente, aquel hombre que aparece recurrentemente en mis sueños, involuntariamente me sonrojo al percatarme en el estado de desnudez en el que se encontraba, yo simplemente agacho mi cabeza avergonzado. A paso lento se acerca hacía mi._

_— No debes apenarte mi querido niño, todo saldrá bien— me dice con tono dulce._

_No sé a lo que se refiere y las palabras que pronuncio me confunden todavía más._

_— Se que no debo estar nervioso, pero es mi primera vez y aunque yo se lo pedí...—._

_—No debes decir nada más, sino te sientes listo podemos parar ahora mismo amor mío— me responde comprensivamente._

_— ¡No!— grito sin poder contener ni controlar mis propias acciones y palabras. — Es decir, de verdad quiero ser suyo mi señor Apolo— menciono en voz baja._

_— Si eso es lo que quieres, así será— me contesta con voz extraña y una mirada más intensa de lo normal. Se acerca aún más a mí, me jala de la cadera haciendo que choque contra su pelvis, no puedo reprimir el gemido y me doy cuenta que yo también estoy desnudo. El roce de su miembro contra el mío me hace sentir una extraña corriente por mi cuerpo, mi temperatura corporal aumenta drásticamente, mi respiración se hace agitada y no me queda nada más que dejarme llevar las intensas sensaciones._

_Me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia la cama, me recuesta y prontamente se trepa sobre mí. Rápidamente busca mis labios aprisionándolos en un beso feroz que me quita el aliento. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo tocando todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, pasa por mis hombros, va hacia mis brazos y luego se dirige hacia mi pecho donde se detiene en mis tetillas, comienza a apretar delicadamente mis pezones con sus dedos esperando mi reacción, yo solo puedo retorcerme ante su toque y gemir quedamente ante las placenteras sensaciones._

_Baja su cabeza y con su lengua juega con las tetillas una vez más, un suspiro y gemidos se hacen presentes, la temperatura vuelve a subir y mi mente cada vez se encuentra más nublada, solo me dejo hacer por mi señor._

_Sus manos bajan hacia mis partes íntimas, roza suavemente mis testículos, me sacudo por el placer, tomando más confianza con sus dedos los envuelve aplicando un poco de presión, los toca delicadamente estimulándome cada vez más, el constante roce me hace delirar de pasión._

_Continua acariciándome, mientras siento como mi miembro se encuentra duro y erguido, el me observa y ve como mis ojos van hacia mis partes bajas, el solo sonríe y sus manos apresan mi miembro, haciéndome soltar un fuerte gemido, gemido que el silencia con un repentino beso que me quita el aire. Con su mano como prisión acaricia mi pene de arriba abajo que comienza a palpitar por la continua estimulación._

_— ¡Oh, dioses ya no aguanto más mi señor!— me oyó exclamar. El calor ha llegado a su punto máximo llevándome al clímax, me siento estallar, el placer me llena por completo provocando que me derrame, como reflejo suelto un grito para luego sentir como el alivio cubre mi cuerpo._

_Respiro agitadamente por el intenso orgasmo, mi mente se encuentra un poco más despejada y eso hace que preste atención a las palabras del hombre que está a mi lado._

_— Aún no ha acabado lo mejor vendrá pronto—. Seguidamente me toma de la cintura y voltea mi cuerpo._

_De una mesita de noche que se halla junto al lecho toma una botellita con un líquido trasparente de color medio amarillento. Rocía el líquido sobre sus dedos en porciones generosas, cuando termina deja el frasco sobre la mesita nuevamente. Acerca sus manos a mi cuerpo, un aroma muy fuerte llega a mis fosas nasales, una mezcla de hierbas y flores, seguramente una combinación de aceite con esencias._

_Me mira y me habla con voz dulce._

_— Al comienzo será doloroso para ti, lo más probable es que mi tamaño te incomode, lo que tengo en mis dedos es un aceite que facilitara mi entrada para que no sientas tanto dolor—._

_Yo solo asiento ruborizado y poso mis ojos en su miembro, lo miro impresionado, realmente es muy grande, pero no me asusta, lo veo de nueva cuenta a los ojos mostrándole mi decisión. El sonríe._

_Dirige sus dedos a mi entrada, primero uno estimulándome poco a poco, su intromisión me causa dolor en un inicio, pero prontamente me acostumbro y los gemidos comienzan a presentarse, luego introduce un segundo dedo, ya no es tan doloroso, aunque si algo incomodo, nuevamente me acostumbro a la sensación, el se da cuenta de mi aceptación y añade un tercer dedo, en esta ocasión el dolor si acude y como resultado suelto un quejido, oculto mi rostro sobre la almohada para evitar volver a emitir un grito de dolor. El se detiene un momento a verme y frunce el ceño, pero rápidamente retoma su tarea y el dolor empieza a desaparecer, transformando los quejidos de dolor en placer._

_— Voy a entrar mi pequeño— escucho que me dice, pero mi razón no está conmigo en estos momentos._

_Siento como algo se posiciona en mi entrada y lentamente ingresa a mi interior, aprieto mis labios fuertemente a medida que avanza, en verdad es muy grande._

_— ¡Oh!, mi querido niño eres muy estrecho— me dice el dios con una voz cargada de deseo._

_Prontamente comienza un vaivén lento, gimo del dolor y placer. Las respiraciones de ambos se hacen agitadas, el calor invade nuestros vientres, gemidos constantes inundan la habitación, el con desesperación y deseo, y yo con sumo placer. Sus testículos chocan contra mi trasero en cada movimiento. La temperatura aumenta al igual que la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas, siento como mi entrada se contrae y aprisiona su miembro con mayor firmeza, el límite está llegando, cada vez sus golpes son más profundos y mis gemidos más audibles, no podre soportar mucho más, mi propio miembro que de hace un rato se hallaba despierto comienza derramarse, y grito nuevamente, seguido siento como algo cálido invade mi interior mientras escucho el fuerte gemido que suelta el dios producto del orgasmo._

Despierto agitado, demasiado agitado, suelto una maldición al darme cuenta de que he ensuciado mi pijama y la cama.

Desde que comenzaron los sueños no había tenido ninguno tan intenso y realista como este, tanto que me pareció más como una memoria que un producto de mi imaginación.

— Los dioses solo quieren jugar contigo Milo— me digo a mi mismo en voz alta.

Me dispongo a levantarme y arreglar el desastre que hice durante la noche, decido darme una ducha en primer lugar para luego quitar las sabanas sucias de la cama.

Me dirijo al baño y dejo correr la llave, me meto y siento como el agua helada relaja mis músculos, cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por la frescura del chorro de la ducha.

— Nada mejor que una ducha helada para despejar las ideas— exclamo al interior de la regadera, mientras sonrió como niño pequeño.

Una vez que termino de asearme una sensación de satisfacción me cubre, nada mejor que sentirse limpio y más relajado.

Ya vestido saco las sabanas y cobijas sucias de la cama, miro con vergüenza los restos de semen que se hallan en ellas.

— Espero que esto no se vuelva un problema— pronuncio con preocupación.

Mi estomago comienza a rugir, me doy cuenta que ya es momento del desayuno, con todo el lio de mi sueño ni siquiera me di cuenta de que horas eran, aunque no interesa demasiado, pus los entrenamientos han sido suspendidos desde hace tres días para preparar las panateneas y recibir adecuadamente a los dioses.

Me sonrojo pensando en el dios Apolo, más recordando el sueño tan húmedo en el que él fue uno de los protagonistas, me regaño mentalmente por pensar de esa manera, ni lo conozco y pienso aquellas cosas pervertidas, realmente no tengo arreglo.

Y no es solo eso, mi distanciamiento con Camus es cada vez mayor, desde aquel momento en que hablamos en su templo no lo he vuelto a ver y el solo pensar que debe pasar todo el día con Saga por el mero hecho de que son los encargados de los preparativos de los juegos hace hervir mi sangre y mis celos, pero no soy quien para interferir en su felicidad, me repito por millonésima vez a mí mismo, dejando de lado mis enormes ganas de ir a encararlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas.

— Mí querido Camus si tú quieres a otra persona, tal vez sea hora de dejarte ir, si tu eres feliz, no importa el dolor que pueda sentir— me digo intentado convencerme, aunque mi pobre corazón no entienda mis razones para hacer algo así.

Las lágrimas acuden rápidamente a mis ojos, pero no dejo que estas se manifiesten, me restriego los ojos secándolas; tengo que aprender a ser más fuerte, especialmente si Camus decide estar con otra persona.

— Debo superarte como sea, no puedo dejar que me hagas más daño, incluso sin estar consciente de lo que siento—pronuncio intentando arraigar esas palabras en mi interior.

Dejando de lado mis melancólicos pensamientos me dirijo a mi cocina para poder desayunar, aunque ya sin tanta hambre.

Terminado mi desayuno me encamino a la sala para descansar y esperar.

— Hoy comienza mi castigo— murmuro preocupado, sin saber a qué deidad me tocara servir. Solo espero no tener problemas.

El fastidio empieza a hacer mella en mi dado que me encuentro sin nada que hacer

— ¡Ah!, estoy tan aburrido— pronuncio mientras me siento en un sillón color burdeo que se encuentra en la sala de escorpio. No me queda más que tener paciencia y esperar a que algún dios haga presencia para poder presentarme en el templo principal.

— Y pensar que podría estar fastidiando a los aprendices con los preparativos de los juegos—. Suspiro exasperadamente.

Sorpresivamente siento el cosmos del patriarca llamarme.

**_"Milo preséntate al salón patriarcal inmediatamente, los dioses y sus guerreros están por llegar"._**

Me levanto y con paso presuroso camino al templo principal.

Estaba algo nervioso y distraído por lo que en mi ascenso no preste demasiada atención, es cuando llego a piscis cuando me percato de los templos están vacios. Lo primero que llega a mi mente es que los demás deben estar en el coliseo o en las cercanías.

— Como me gustaría estar con ellos ahora—.

Llego al salón patriarcal, las grandes puertas que adornan la entrada se abren por acción de los guardias, dejándome paso hacia el interior.

Al estar en la habitación veo a la princesa Athena sentada en el trono y al patriarca parado a su diestra.

Me arrodillo en señal de respeto.

— Estoy listo para asumir mis obligaciones diosa Athena y su excelencia— exclamo con voz fuerte.

El patriarca adelanta sus pasos hacia mí y me habla.

— Milo de escorpio, tu deber será atender al primer dios que se haga presente. Ponte hacia el lado izquierda de nuestra diosa para que podamos recibir a los visitantes que se llegaran en cualquier instante—.

— Si señor, pero si no es demasiado mi atrevimiento, me gustaría preguntar ¿Quién de todos será?—.

El patriarca me mira sopesando su respuesta y cuando parecía iba a darme una contestación Athena interrumpe diciendo.

— Eso mi querido Milo tendrás que verlo tú mismo— y me da una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa.

Confundido solo asiento y me paro para acudir hacia mi lugar.

Una extraña ansiedad me recorre y se me forma un nudo a la garganta, un presentimiento que no me deja tranquilo, como si algo importante estuviera a punto de suceder, no sé cómo interpretarlo exactamente, pero...

Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, veo en dirección a la gran puerta y observo que comienza a abrirse para dejarles el paso a cuatro hombres, mis ojos solo pueden agrandarse por la sorpresa al darme cuenta que reconozco muy bien a uno de ellos, los nervios que sentía anteriormente se hicieron más fuertes, turbado no puedo evitar verlo de arriba abajo, es exactamente igual que en mis sueños, su cabello pelirrojo y sus profundos ojos azules, lo único que difiere es su forma de vestir más acorde a la época actual. Adelanta sus pasos hasta posarse frente al trono de Athena, pero no es a la diosa a la que mira en primer lugar, sino que alza su vista hacia mí, dirigiéndose directamente a mis ojos y me sonríe de tal forma que hace que me sonroje, y recuerde el vivido sueño que tuve aquella mañana, pues esa sonrisa es la misma que me otorgo antes de que él y yo hiciéramos él..., me muerdo el labio ante tales pensamientos inapropiados para aquella situación, además de seguro a él ni siquiera le intereso.

Suspiro y finalmente desvió la mirada y él ahora presta atención a la señorita Athena quien le da la bienvenida al santuario.

De ahí en más no presto demasiada atención aunque sé que eso me llevara un regaño por parte del patriarca. Vuelvo a estar presente cuando Athena dice—quiero presentarte a quienes están a mi lado...— e indica al patriarca, yo lo observo, el se ve fastidiado por todo este drama de las presentaciones y saludos formales, por alguna razón no puedo dejar de verlo, eso me hace sentir intranquilo conmigo mismo, pues no debería albergar este tipo de emociones para con un dios, no es algo que este permitido, más si es a él a quien voy a servir mientras estén aquí.

Escucho como Athena me presenta a mí y su mirada recae en mí, me ve provocativamente o al menos eso es lo que puedo interpretar, me pongo más nervioso aún, como si eso fuera posible. Me escruta con la mirada y me dice

— Es un placer conocerte, espero nos podamos llevar muy bien—. No sé si es mi imaginación o no, pero esa frase pareciera tener un doble sentido, mis pensamientos nuevamente me traicionan pensando en aquel sueño y yo me sonrojo furiosamente, aquello no me permite controlar completamente mis palabras ni mi voz.

— S...sii señor, y...yo tam...también lo espe...espero— la vergüenza me invade, no estoy comportándome como un digno caballero, estoy seguro que la impresión que estoy dando es la de un idiota.

Realmente no sé cómo comportarme, estoy tan nervioso que mi respiración esta agitada, esta situación es inverosímil para mí, ¿es que acaso este no será otro de mis sueños?, por si fuera poco me regala una extraña mirada que podría calificar de tierna, es como aquellas veces en las que me miraba y me decía que me amaba, pero solo eran sueños, no eran la realidad ¿cierto?, solo atino a abrir los ojos de la impresión.

Verdaderamente estos tres días van a ser muy largos si continúan siendo así, si algo más se presentara no sabría cómo reaccionar.

Escucho como le pide Athena tiempo para descansar de su viaje, y el cómo esta les encomienda a mi cuidado, solo asiento a mi diosa y me preparo para mostrarles sus habitaciones cuando el dios se acerca a mí y me susurra unas palabras solo audibles para nosotros dos con un tono de extremo cariño.

— No tengas miedo, nunca te dañare, te seguiré a donde quieras llevarme—.

Sus palabras provocan algo extraño en mí, un sentimiento de nostalgia y un raro deseo de abrazarlo ahí mismo y no soltarlo, pero aquello es ridículo, abochornado una vez más agacho la cabeza para tomar mi camino hacia la zona residencial del templo principal.

Los conduzco por un largo pasillo hacia una zona externa del salón principal, las habitaciones fueron asignadas lejos del lugar de reuniones para que los invitados se sintieran con mayor tranquilidad y confianza. Cada quien tendría su propia habitación. Me giro a ver sus guerreros que durante la audiencia no había reconocido mayormente, luego me dedicaría a aprenderme sus nombres, les asigno tres habitaciones bastante espaciosas donde se sentirían a gusto, ellos miran a su dios pidiendo permiso para retirarse a descansar, este ultimo solo asiente, ellos desaparecen cada uno a sus cuartos, dejándonos solos.

No me atrevo a mirarlo directamente a la cara, solo lo observo de reojo y me doy cuenta que no me quita los ojos de encima, es como si quisiera decirme algo.

Le hablo en voz baja para continuar nuestro camino

— Señor su habitación está un poco más adelante, sígame por favor—.

— Claro mi niño, lo que tú quieras— me responde y luego me sonríe. Eso me hace estremecer, no sé que tiene con las sonrisas pero me distraen con facilidad, además su trato es tan familiar como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho.

Camino absorto en mis pensamientos, recuerdo a Alana la sacerdotisa de Apolo y sus palabras de que su señor me conocía, ¿a qué se habrá referido?

Me dirijo a él para mostrarle su habitación y ofrecer mis servicios como su guía en el santuario.

— Dios Apolo esta la habitación que la misma señorita Athena eligió personalmente para usted, ella pensó que aquí estaría a gusto. También cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme yo estaré disponible para usted todo el tiempo que permanezca en el santuario—.

— ¿Estas disponible ahora?, de ser así me gustaría comer contigo, claro... si aceptas, de esa forma me cuentas todo lo relacionado con el santuario y los juegos que se van a llevar a cabo, entonces ¿qué me dices?—.

Quedo pasmado por su propuesta, ¿cómo debo contestar?, al menos no con una negativa, se supone que estoy para responder todas sus dudas, aunque su sola presencia me produce ofuscación.

— Si señor, como le dije estaré disponible en cualquier momento que usted necesite, es solo que... no quiero que mi presencia le incomode ni moleste—.

El ríe por mi respuesta.

— Mi niño tonto, tu nunca podrás incomodarme ni molestarme, solo quiero conocerte un poco mejor a ti... y al santuario por supuesto, así que llamemos para que nos traigan algo de comer que muero de hambre—.

Asiento y le hablo a una de las encargadas que de casualidad pasaba por ahí.

El dios ya en la habitación me llama para que le haga compañía, yo con algo de reticencia me acerco sin saber qué es lo que me espera allí adentro, si el dios o el hombre que habita en mis sueños.

* * *

Nota autor: Lamento la demora, de verdad no quería tardar tanto, pero la universidad a veces me absorbe, gracias por esperar.


	6. Miedo, celos y confusión

Capítulo 6- Miedo, celos y confusión

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

Lamento la espera del capítulo, los deberes de la universidad no me dejan mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Camus POV**

—Milo —susurro mientras siento como el cálido viento toca mi mejilla. Te extraño como no tienes idea, me haces mucha falta. No nos hemos visto desde aquel día en mi templo.

El alejamiento que hemos tenido los últimos días me acongoja, no sé cómo llegamos a convertirnos en dos extraños, cuando antes no pasaban ni dos horas sin que nos viéramos. Aunque he de admitir que eras tú quien me buscaba, sin yo hacer mayor esfuerzo. Ahora me veo entre la cobardía y la vergüenza de intentar pedir tu atención, sin saber bien como abarcarte.

No sé si estas enojado conmigo por alguna razón o simplemente te cansaste de mi trato frio e indiferente. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me vuelva a ver? Solo sé que no podre aguantar mucho más tu ausencia.

—Camus, ¿tienes listo los preparativos para el pentatlón? —.

Siento una voz a mis espaldas, pero mi reacción es lenta debido a mi profunda abstracción, me volteo y observo a un sujeto recargado sobre un árbol cercano, es Aioros. Rápidamente cambio mi mirada perdida por una más seria.

—Ya he terminado todo —contesto con una voz que intenta ser indiferente.

Veo que asiente con la cabeza en respuesta, yo espero que se marche pronto, no estoy en condiciones de tratar con nadie, pero aquello no sucede.

—¿Camus, te sientes bien? Tienes pésima cara —me pregunta con preocupación.

—Si Aioros estoy bien — le hablo de manera fría y cortante.

Frunce el ceño y yo hago una mueca como signo de molestia al ver que no me dejará en paz.

—Camus, sé que es algo no está bien contigo, últimamente te has comportado muy extraño, he observado que te has alejado incluso de Milo, que parecía ser la única persona en la que confiabas —.

Lo miro tratando de comprender a dónde quiere llegar, después de todos los problemas que tenga solo me conciernen a mí.

—Sabes, no está mal intentar resolver los problemas por cuenta propia, pero a veces el no confiar en nadie y hacerlo todo solo termina consumiéndonos, especialmente cuando no sabes que es lo que debes hacer —.

Se aleja del árbol donde estaba recargado y se acerca hasta sentarse a mi lado.

—Camus, nosotros somos tus compañeros y de verdad nos gustaría poder conocerte mejor, queremos que puedas confiar en nosotros. Si tienes problemas no dudes en consultarnos, que te ayudaremos en todo lo que nos sea posible; no es bueno estar siempre solo, eso mata el corazón —.

Seguidamente se para y me mira amablemente—.

—No te hagas inalcanzable Camus, la distancia que marcas tarde o temprano terminara alejando a todos a tu alrededor —.

Habiendo terminado de hablar se marcha, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Sus palabras calan profundamente en mi interior, acongojando a mi corazón; a la cabeza me viene Milo y su distanciamiento.

El miedo se hace presente y un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral, tenía que hacer algo o podría perder a Milo para siempre.

Cuando me levanto para ir a buscarlo, siento un indeseable cosmos para mí. Veo a Saga aparecer lentamente como si estuviera reacio a acercarse.

La convivencia se hace inevitable debido a las órdenes del patriarca, aunque eso no evita que trate de interactuar lo menos posible con él.

Llega hasta donde me encuentro.

—Camus, ¿has terminado ya los preparativos? —pregunta con voz inusualmente suave.

Aquello me fastidia, me corrijo él me fastidia, deseo deshacerme de su presencia lo más rápido posible, por lo que le contesto duramente y con algo de enojo.

—Si ya termine, aunque no es necesario que te me acerques, ya que Aioros ya me lo me pregunto, puedes ir con él para ver el resto de los preparativos. Ahora te pido que te marches, no quiero verte, tu presencia no me es grata—.

Agacha su cabeza con vergüenza, de seguro mis palabras en algún grado lo dañaron, pero no puedo sentir lástima después de lo que me hizo.

Comienzo a marcharme, pero Saga me detiene ejerciendo presión con su mano sobre mi brazo, frunzo el ceño molesto, su solo tacto me coloca de mal humor, me hace recordar el engaño en el que caí. Forcejeo, pero no me suelta, él es más fuerte; en un veloz movimiento termina por atrapar mis dos brazos para luego pegarme contra su pecho. Con una de sus extremidades rodeando mi cintura firmemente, me es imposible escapar, con la mano libre que posee intenta agarrar mi rostro para que lo veo directamente a los ojos, más yo sigo intentando liberarme, pero la fuerza física nunca ha sido mi mejor habilidad. Frustro sus intentos desviando mi cara, aunque no lo logro por demasiado tiempo. Deja nuestros rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, me mira con ojos arrepentidos mientras se disculpa. Percibo que su respiración se halla agitada, escucho un murmullo de su parte.

—Te quiero Camus —

Intenta besarme, pero mi enojo y mis ansias por golpearlo son mayores, hago explotar mi cosmos y me libero, de paso congelo sus extremidades para que no pueda moverse, debería matarlo por su atrevimiento, pero me voy rápidamente antes de que haga alguna estupidez como encerrarlo en un ataúd de hielo.

Llego a mi templo hecho una furia, al pasar por las casas inferiores los caballeros que se encontraban presentes intentaron preguntarme que me sucedía, yo simplemente seguí mi camino para no tener que mandarlos al diablo.

Ahora debo calmarme y concentrarme en cómo arreglar las cosas con Milo o podrían empeorar.

**Milo POV**

Estoy nervioso, de eso no hay duda, no se con que me voy a encontrar.

Entro a la habitación con paso lento, observo todo a mí alrededor, la habitación es muy sobria en cuanto a decoración. Las paredes son de color blanco, las ventanas son de gran tamaño, lo que permite la entrada de mucha luz solar, aumentando la claridad del lugar. Hacia el centro está el lecho con cubiertas de tonos dorados, posee el tamaño de una cama matrimonial, perfecta para dos personas. Me perturba aquel pensamiento, por lo que desvió mi escrutinio hacia el resto de la habitación; a la izquierda se halla un juego de sofás de tres piezas de tapiz color crema, a la derecha un comedor de madera antigua con seis sillas adornando el contorno.

Inevitablemente termino de observar la habitación y me encuentro con el dios, quien me ve divertido por mi vacilación a estar en la habitación, la realidad es que me siento como un pequeño gato asustado que saldrá corriendo al primer sonido, es que él me perturba profundamente.

Sonríe grande y abiertamente al tener mi atención sobre su figura, extiende su mano invitándome a que me situé a su lado, vacilante la tomo, su contacto me eriza la piel haciendo que me estremezca. Lo miro directamente a los ojos, su mirada es muy intensa hasta el punto de perderme en ella. Lentamente me dirige hacia la zona del comedor, coge una silla y hace que me siente, yo sigo cada uno de sus movimientos sin dejar de estar atento a su mirada. Él toma asiento junto a mí, en ningún momento me ha soltado, con su pulgar comienza a acariciar el dorso de mi mano, mi corazón se agita y mis mejillas se colorean. Se comienza a mover y a acercar su rostro hacia el mío, nuestras respiraciones chocan, nuestros labios están a pocos centímetros de distancia, falta muy poco para que se encuentren, como reflejo cierro los ojos a la espera del contacto cuando... Un ruido nos interrumpe, están tocando la puerta, es ahí cuando nos separamos que me hago consciente de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, con vergüenza agacho la cabeza. Escucho que él suspira y se levanta de la silla para abrir la puerta. Levanto levemente mi cabeza para observarlo, el abre y deja pasar a las ciervas que trabajan en el templo principal, traían la comida, hicieron una reverencia al dios y procedieron a servir todo. La comida llevada presentaba deliciosas exquisiteces, cordero asado con salsa de arándano, ensalada de rábanos y zanahorias condimentada con vinagre y un poco albahaca, y vino blanco para rematar todo. Una vez acabaron con todo se retiraron rápidamente.

Ni bien se hubieron marchado las ciervas, el dios se acerco a mí nuevamente, me toma del mentón y me mira dulcemente.

—Sera mejor que comamos mi querido niño, después terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente —.

Sonrojado asiento con la cabeza sin estar muy seguro a lo que estoy accediendo.

La comida a pesar de mi nerviosismo fue bastante amena, el dejo de lado totalmente la situación del casi beso. Su conversación es muy interesante haciendo que me relaje y olvide mi vergüenza.

Me cuenta anécdotas del comportamiento de los demás dioses, de sus actitudes y formas de ser, es ahí que me doy cuenta que ellos no son muy distintos a nosotros, ellos viven y sienten de la misma manera, tienen sus creencias e ideologías.

—El mundo en muchas formas es muy distinto a lo que nos imaginamos ¿no es cierto? —.

Sus palabras me desconciertan, no comprendo con exactitud lo que quiere decirme.

—¿Cómo te imaginabas que sería yo? ¿Un ser arrogante y caprichoso como cuentan las leyendas? —pregunta con la voz un tanto seria, pero la mirada que me dedica es tierna y curiosa.

¿Cómo me lo imaginaba?, los sueños que he tenido llegan a mi mente, la manera de ser que me ha mostrado es muy diferente a la imagen que tengo de los dioses, que suelen ser seres fríos y muy pocos compasivos, incluyendo en algunas oportunidades a mi propia diosa. Él se muestra como alguien afable y de fácil trato, al menos conmigo. No puedo decir que no es arrogante porque si lo es en algunas formas, pero aun así...

—Me ha sorprendido mucho la forma en la que se ha mostrado, es alguien muy amable, al menos conmigo lo ha sido —digo algo cohibido— Yo... en realidad no sabría que más decirle, pues la imagen que tengo de los dioses no calza con la actitud que ha tenido, una actitud tan...humana —.

Me sonrojo cuando termino la frase.

Sonríe por mi respuesta y su mirada se dulcifica aún más.

—Me agrada saber al menos que te di una buena impresión, pero has de entender que no siempre soy así, solo lo soy con las personas que aprecio. No está en mi naturaleza ser tan compasivo como lo es Athena —.

Solo con los que aprecia..., entonces ¿por qué ha sido así conmigo?, no lo comprendo, ¿qué es lo que realmente pretende el dios Apolo? Muchas más dudas más se arremolinan en mi cabeza.

Su actuar me desconcierta aún más. Toma mis dos manos entre las suyas y me mira directamente a los ojos mientras me habla.

—He esperado mucho tiempo para volver a verte, sé que mis palabras en estos momentos no te harán sentido, pero llegara el momento en el que todas tus dudas quedaran resueltas, por eso te pido que me esperes un poco, pronto lo sabrás todo. Solo debes saber por el momento que tú eres uno de los seres más importantes para mí, y que espero me dejes conocerte más —.

Su confesión me desarma completamente, yo... estoy confundido, muy confundido. Mi corazón late desbocadamente por su presencia, en un comienzo pensaba que era producto del nerviosismo, pero ahora... creo que podría ser otro el motivo.

Ve mi ofuscación con seriedad y preocupación.

—Me gustaría que me dejaras conocerte mejor, prometo portarme bien; podemos recorrer los alrededores del santuario mientras me hablas de los juegos que se van a realizar, ¿aceptas? —me pregunta con una sonrisa y mirada brillante.

No estoy muy seguro, pero es mi deber, después de todo son ordenes de Athena y el patriarca.

Como respuesta solo asiento, me levanto soltando su agarre y me dirijo a la puerta abriéndola, con la cabeza le hago una muda invitación a que se levante para que podamos comenzar con el recorrido. Capta inmediatamente mi intención y llega a mi lado, para mi sorpresa enlaza nuestros brazos y se aferra a mí. Yo lo observo y él contesta con una sonrisa una vez más, ruborizado desvió la mirada. Comienzo a creer que sabe cuál es el efecto que produce en mí sus sonrisas.

Salimos de la habitación rumbo al camino de las doce casas, su constante roce me pone nervioso. Pero no puedo hacer mucho más.

Las criadas que atienden el templo principal nos ven extrañadas y confundidas, ni que decir de los guardias que cuidan el recinto, los murmullos no se hacen esperar ante la escena tan inusual, a él parece no importarle, simplemente me jala para que sigamos caminando.

Llegamos a la entrada de piscis, me extraño al no ver a nadie, siempre que necesito a los demás no están nunca. Suspiro con frustración.

—¿Sucede algo pequeño? —pregunta Apolo con algo de preocupación.

—En realidad no, solo que se supone que debería mostrarle el santuario, y los idio... digo mis compañeros no están en sus templos cuando les corresponde —.

—No importa ya conoceré después a tus compañeros, mejor ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de este templo y su guardián? —.

Algo más tranquilo a pesar de la cercanía comienzo a relatarle del templo de piscis y su guardián.

— No hay mucho que decir, Afrodita quien es el caballero de piscis es una persona un tanto...peculiar, al menos a mi parecer, creo... Algunos dicen que es el caballero más hermoso de todos, pero queda al criterio de cada uno —. Al terminar la frase no puedo evitar sonreírle, después de todo aunque me perturbe, su presencia no me desagrada.

Seguido miro con mucho aprecio la estructura de piedra, el santuario ha sido mi hogar desde que tengo memoria, no me veo en otro lugar.

—El templo de piscis es una de las doce casas que esta antes del santuario de Athena, nuestro deber como caballeros desde eras antiguas ha sido el de cuidar estas casas —comento con orgullo.

—Le tienes mucho aprecio a este lugar, ¿verdad?, y no solo eso, se ve que estas muy orgulloso de ser un caballero —Eso me hace preguntarme ¿vivirías en otro lugar que no sea el santuario?—.

Me toma desprevenido su pregunta, ¿viviría en otro lugar que no sea el santuario?, no lo creo muy probable, aquí están mis amigos y la persona que amo, tendría que haber una razón muy poderosa para que considerara irme.

—Si le soy sincero, me sería muy difícil alejarme de aquí, el santuario es mi hogar y las personas más importantes para mí están aquí —pienso en Camus y me sonrojo levemente, aunque la tristeza me invade también.

El dios que sigue enlazado a mi brazo, con su mano libre toma mi mentón.

—Estás enamorado —lo dice con tono de afirmación, no como pregunta— Pero al parecer no eres correspondido ¿o me equivoco? —.

—Yo... no lo sé, creo que a esa persona no le intereso—decido responderle con sinceridad. Mi voz se quiebra, cierro mis ojos, el dolor se hace presente. Siento unos brazos rodearme y un calor me envuelve, un cosmos cálido como el Sol y muy acogedor. Me tranquilizo lentamente y vuelvo a la realidad.

Me siento apenado por mi pequeño lapsus sentimental, cuando estaba por disculparme el dios me habla.

—No me gusta verte sufrir, me rompe el corazón mi niño, quien sea el responsable de tu dolor, no te merece sino es capaz de darse cuenta cuanto vales —.

Su cosmos sigue envolviéndome, me siento lleno de paz y tranquilidad, el dolor momentáneamente ha cesado, sonrió por sus palabras y con voz débil logro susurrar.

—Gracias —.

El nuevamente me toma del brazo para continuar nuestro camino. El siguiente destino es la onceava casa, hago una mueca imperceptible, al menos eso es lo que creo. Solo espero que Camus no se halle en su templo, no tengo las fuerzas ni las ganas de enfrentarlo.

Seguimos por las escalinatas y llegamos a la entrada de acuario, trago fuertemente ganándome una mirada por parte de Apolo. Dado que seguía rodeado por el cosmos del dios no me percate de la turbación que existía en el cosmos de Camus.

Entro con paso lento con el dios aferrado a mi brazo, elevo levente mi cosmos para hacer notar mi presencia, para mi desgracia el si se encontraba allí, pero la imagen que presentaba no era la habitual, parecía sumamente molesto, como si quisiera matar a alguien, me sorprendió muchísimo el no ver su habitual actitud de indiferencia, ¿qué podría haberlo perturbado tanto para que actuara así?, seguramente se peleo con Saga pienso con algo de tristeza.

—Camus de acuario pido tu permiso para poder pasar por tu templo — digo lo más serio posible. Pero no me contesta, lo observo y veo que no es a mí a quien presta atención. Está viendo al dios Apolo, lo mira molesto y con una mueca de enfado.

—Milo, ¿quién es este? —me pregunta Camus con saña.

Alzo una ceja con desconcierto por el tono. Veo que este se molesta aún más cuando no le contesto.

—Milo te hice una maldita pregunta contesta, ¡demonios! —finaliza la última palabra con un grito.

—Camus como caballero dorado deberías comportarte con mayor educación y modales —le contesto de forma autoritaria.

Veo como su cosmos comienza a elevarse debido a su desmesurado enfado para el cual no encuentro motivo alguno.

—A la mierda con eso Milo, no me vengas con una charla de modales, lo único que me interesa saber quien este cabrón y que tiene contigo, ¿Por qué demonio te tiene agarrado de esa forma?—.

—Camus él es... —.

—Milo no tienes necesidad de explicarle nada, después de todo ha sido muy grosero, creo que sería conveniente informar al patriarca de esto—habla Apolo de forma indiferente.

Con esto el frío cosmos de mi amigo comenzó a hacerse más notorio, pero el dios ni siquiera se inmuto.

—Tú no te metas desgraciado, esto es entre Milo y yo, no sé quien seas y no me interesa, pero por tu integridad física será mejor que sueltes su brazo y te marches, sino...—.

Abro mis ojos anonadado por las palabras de Camus, acababa de amenazar a un dios.

Apolo sonríe arrogante antes de hablar.

—¿Realmente me estás amenazando?, como se nota que no sabes con quien estás tratando — le dirige una mirada que denotaba superioridad.

Con una sonrisa aún más amplia y petulante le pregunta.

—¿Cuál será la verdadera razón de tu enojo?¿La razón por la que me amenazas?, ¿Será por alguien acaso?—.

Frunzo el ceño, también me pregunto porque está actuando tan raro, pero no puedo terminar mis cavilaciones porque Camus contesta con un grito alteradísimo.

—¡Mis razones no te interesan, tú no eres más que un maldito extraño!—.

El intercambio de palabras continua y la frase que pronuncia el dios llama mi atención.

—Por tus estúpidos miedos vas a perder lo que más amas y ya no habrá vuelta atrás, pues yo nunca desisto de lo que quiero —finaliza con una mirada de desdén.

Repentinamente Camus se tira a atacar al dios Apolo que se encuentra impasiblemente de pie esperando el golpe, con miedo por como pueda reaccionar el dios por el ataque procedo a detener a Camus bloqueándole el camino, este para en ese momento. Le miro con reproche y molestia. Retrocede algo pasmado, y su cosmos instantáneamente vuelve a la normalidad.

Nunca he peleado con Camus, ni mucho menos le he mirado molesto.

—Camus ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo como esto, ¡¿escuchaste?!, esta falta de respeto tuya me decepciona demasiado, te creía más sensato— le digo con voz molesta.

Veo como agacha la cabeza con vergüenza, pero sigue mirando de reojo al dios con mucho odio.

Suspiro fastidiado.

—Camus tú le debes respeto después de todo él es... —. No alcanzo a terminar por que soy interrumpido por el dios, quien me toma de la mano y me jala llevándome consigo fuera del alcance de Camus.

—Milo no es necesario que digas quien soy, Athena se encargará de presentarnos a todos los dioses cuando sea el momento —me habla con voz calma.

Asiento a su declaración mientras me dejaba llevar por él.

Siento el enfurecido cosmos de Camus y una maldición.

—Demonios —.

Me volteo a verlo y lo que observo me destroza una vez más el corazón. Camus se halla junto a Saga mientras este último lo sostiene de la cintura. Aquello no hace más que reafirmar mi decisión de que debo olvidar a Camus, no quiero sentir más dolor.

—Voy a olvidarte Camus —susurro para que no sea audible, aunque sé que si fue escuchado por Apolo, quien solo afianza más su agarre mientras seguimos caminando.


	7. Furia y sentimientos encontrados

Capitulo 7:Furia y sentimientos encontrados.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen el fic, espero poder actualizar más seguido después de la época de exámenes.

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

**Camus POV**

Respiro agitadamente producto de la adrenalina que aún corre en mis venas, a pesar de haber llegado ya a mi templo el coraje que siento no ha disminuido ni un poco. Rechino los dientes a modo de frustración, juro por todos los dioses del Olimpo que me vengare del maldito de Saga.

Tratando de calmarme respiro repetidas veces, tengo que controlarme, me digo a mí mismo. En esto últimos días no he vivido más que frustraciones y enojos, especialmente dirigidos hacia el caballero de la tercera casa, estoy pensando seriamente en asesinarlo, claro si Athena no me lo impide. Mil y una formas de tortura me pasan en la mente para vengarme de géminis, eso calma un poco mi rabia, aunque no demasiado; además está el asunto de Milo, aquello es lo que más perturbado me tiene, se que debo hablar con él, pero mi orgullo...

Repentinamente siento dos cosmos en la entrada de mi templo, me toman por sorpresa, estaba tan metido en mi mismo que no me percate antes, hago una mueca como forma de repróchame el estar con la guardia baja. Uno de los cosmos me es conocido, es Milo, no puedo evitar cierto alivio de volver a verlo después de estos días, pero mi tranquilidad se acaba en el momento en el que lo observo tomado del brazo de un extraño sujeto que no puedo reconocer, comienzo a enfurecer, ¿quien se cree ese imbécil para agarrar tan confianzudamente a Milo?, ¿y este porque se lo permite? ¡Demonios!

Miro con mucho odio al imbécil junto a Milo

—Camus de acuario pido tu permiso para poder pasar por tu templo —. Escucho la voz de Milo con un tono serio muy inusual en él, pero ni siquiera eso hace que desvié mi atención de aquel individuo desconocido.

Observo que el extraño me ve retadoramente, gesto del que Milo no se da cuenta.

Entre la rabia y los celos pierdo la compostura encarando al guardián del octavo templo

—Milo, ¿Quién es este? — le pregunto con odio destilando de mis palabras.

Los segundos pasan y este como respuesta solo levanta una ceja mientras guarda silencio, contribuyendo a que mi enojo aumente. Aprieto fuertemente mis dientes en un vano intento de controlarme, pero...

—Milo te hice una maldita pregunta contesta, ¡demonios! —finalmente sucumbo con un grito fúrico que me hace terminar de perder la compostura. Maldito bicho es el único que es capaz de sacar los sentimientos que hay en mí.

—Camus como caballero dorado deberías comportarte con mayor educación y modales — me habla Milo con voz fuerte y seria. Eso me descoloca por completo, el jamás se ha comportado así conmigo. Momentáneamente desvió un poco la mirada viendo al imbécil que esta junto a mi **mejor amigo **este me sigue mirando retadoramente y con un leve gesto de desdén, repentinamente mueve sus labios sin emitir sonido, pero las palabras que pronuncia solo con movimientos puedo comprenderlas fácilmente —Él será mío —. Eso me saca de mis cabales, elevo mi cosmos de manera amenazante mientras alzo mi voz dirigiéndome al guardián de escorpio.

—A la mierda con eso Milo, no me vengas con charlas de modales, lo único que me interesa, es saber quién es este cabrón y qué tiene contigo, ¿Por qué demonios te tiene agarrado de esa forma?

Veo que titubea, pero decide contestarme

—Camus él es... —, no alcanza a finalizar su respuesta por la intervención del maldito idiota ese.

—Milo no tienes necesidad de explicarle nada, después de todo ha sido muy grosero, creo que sería conveniente informar al patriarca de esto —hablando con un tono indiferente.

¿Quién se cree ese maldito?, hablar de esa forma tan familiar de Milo y además de eso entrometerse entre nosotros. Con furia vuelvo a elevar más mi cosmos, helando el ambiente en el proceso, me allá fuera de mi mismo.

—Tú no te metas desgraciado, esto es entre Milo y yo, no sé quien seas y no me interesa, pero por tu integridad física será mejor que sueltes su brazo y te marches, sino... —digo soltando las palabras con tono de amenaza.

Ante mis dichos el maldito me sonríe arrogantemente, para luego hablar de manera burlesca y altiva.

—¿Realmente me estás amenazando?, como se nota que no sabes con quien estás tratando —.

No sabía que el enojo y la furia podían llegar a niveles tan desorbitantes, pero en estos momentos lo estoy comprobando, más cuando ensancha aún más su anterior sonrisa y vuelve a hablar con voz petulante.

—¿Cuál será la verdadera razón de tu enojo?, aquella razón por la que me amenazas, ¿Será por alguien acaso? —.

Se bien que este sujeto se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por Milo, pues yo se lo he dado a entender con mi acciones, pero el miedo me recorre pensando en que él se lo dirá, no puedo permitir que lo haga, podría perder su amistad si este no siente lo mismo y yo... quedaría devastado.

Me altero todavía más cuando él le da un visto fugaz a mi amigo como sopesando su actuar, exclamo un grito fuerte.

—¡Mis razones no te interesan, tú no eres más que un maldito extraño! —.

El desgraciado parece ni importarle mis palabras y con una mirada desdeñosa me responde.

—Por tus estúpidos miedos vas a perder lo que más amas y ya no habrá vuelta atrás, pues yo nunca desisto de lo que quiero —.

Alejar a Milo de mí, el terror me invade, no presto demasiada atención a sus palabras, en mi cabeza solo esta su intención de alejarlo de mí, lo observo parado en medio del templo como si no quisiera arrebatarme a la razón de mi vida, y al único que amo de verdad, una ira asesina me recorre, él como único objetivo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me tiro a atacarlo, pero mi intento falla, Milo se interpone en mi camino, el miedo vuelve a mí, e interrogantes en las que no quisiera pensar saturan mi mente ¿Por qué lo protege? ¿Es que acaso el es más importante?, la desesperación arde en mí en conjunto con el profundo odio y enojo que siento por ese sujeto.

Observo a Milo quien se halla junto a mí, este me ve con una mirada llena de fastidio, molestia y decepción. Aquello me desconcierta, pasmado retrocedo por su expresión, mi cosmos antes agresivo ha vuelto a la normalidad producto de la impresión. Milo... ¿por qué?

—Camus ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo como esto, ¡¿escuchaste?!, esta falta de respeto tuya me decepciona demasiado, te creía más sensato —me espeta con voz muy molesta.

Milo es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia y decepcionarlo me duele mucho, más aun que el este molesto conmigo, agacho la cabeza avergonzado, pero eso no mitiga el odio que siento por ese extraño., por lo que de reojo sigo mostrándole mi desprecio.

Siento a Milo suspirar y este me comienza a hablar una vez más.

—Camus, tu le debes respeto después de todo él es...—. Cuando estuvo a punto de develarme quien era aquel sujeto este lo interrumpe, lo toma de la mano y lo aleja de mí

Veo como se encaminan fuera de la onceava casa,

La furia revive con mayor ímpetu haciendo que exclame una maldición y que mi cosmos aumente.

—¡Demonios! —.

Cuando me dispongo a seguirlos un brazo me lo impide, es Saga quien se interpone en mi camino, me tiene la muñeca tomada con fuerza por lo que se me dificulta soltarme, este maldito pienso, es que no me puede dejar tranquilo, por su culpa voy a perder de vista a Milo.

—Saga suéltame o te juro que me las pagaras —le hablo con voz dura y enojada, lo único que me interesa es llegar donde Milo.

Géminis sigue atosigándome y me sujeta de la cintura, la ira me corroe.

—¡Maldito Saga, desgraciado! —lo aviento con fuerza e intento llegar a la salida que lleva a los templos inferiores, pero su insistencia es grande al igual que la furia que hay en mí. Ya cabreado de su actitud le lanzo un polvo de diamantes con toda la saña de la que soy capaz. Él retrocede defendiéndose, pero no me ataca.

—Camus, por favor escúchame solo un momento —me exclama con una voz que podría decirse desesperada, eso no frena mi ataque, sigo congelando todo a mi alrededor incluyéndole, necesitaba desquitarme con alguien y el terminó de hacerme enojar. Procedo a elevar mi cosmos hasta un punto peligroso donde seguramente será sentido en las doce casa e incluso más allá. Me preparo para dar un golpe extremadamente fuerte cuando aparecen corriendo Dohko y Aioros desde los templos superiores, seguramente desde el templo de Athena.

—¿Qué es todo esto Camus? —pronuncia el antiguo maestro con voz autoritaria y mirada seria, mientras elevaba su cosmos para restringir mis movimientos.

Observo a mí alrededor y recién ahí me doy cuenta de la magnitud del desastre que provoque producto de mi descontrol, mi templo estaba totalmente congelado y algo destruido, Saga se encontraba bastante herido, aunque nada realmente serio. Aioros nos ve con mirada preocupada.

—¿Alguno de ustedes me va a decir que sucedió? —pregunta Dohko seriamente.

El silencio se hace presente, ninguno habla ni da explicación alguna.

Dohko solo suspira.

—Lo que estaban haciendo es sumamente grave, deberé reportarlos con Shion, sino dicen nada las consecuencias para ambos podrían ser peores —.

El antiguo maestro le dirige una mirada a Aioros y luego a Saga.

—Aioros ayuda a Saga a levantarse y que luego cure sus heridas—. Yo iré a hablar con Shion.

—Si maestro—.

Aioros se agacha y trata de ayudar a un herido Saga, que en un principio se niega, pero al parecer el dolor puede más y deja que lo asista.

No me arrepiento del todo de haberlo golpeado, sé que no está bien, aunque en cierta medida se lo merecía. Para evitar más escándalos y escenas me alejo de mi desastrado templo, para buscar a Milo.

Seguramente por mi actitud me llevare un buen castigo, pero no voy a dejar a ese desgraciado con mi bicho.

Recorro las doce casas y nada, busco en los alrededores del coliseo y los campos de entrenamiento y tampoco, las horas pasan y la frustración crece, me agarro el pelo con desesperación, seguro esto es obra de aquel tipo para mantenerme a raya y que no los encuentre, desgraciado.

Llego a los límites del santuario, cerca de una zona donde hay un lago, gran cantidad de árboles frutales y un campo de flores lleno de narcisos, jazmines y jacintos.

Visualizo a dos figuras juntas, son Milo y el extraño, están abrazados, la sangre me hierve, quien se cree ese cretino para tocarlo, no tiene derecho. Voy a acercarme a encararlo cuando me paró en seco sin creer lo que estoy viendo.

Milo y él..., Milo y el..., se están besando, el maldito se atrevió a besarlo, ambos se separan y Milo se ruboriza por su cercanía, esta tan embobado mirándolo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Mi respiración se corta y mi corazón se detiene por segundos sin dar crédito a la escena de la que soy espectador, me siento desfallecer, lagrimas acuden a mis ojos, ellos vuelven a abrazarse, no puedo aguantarlo más y comienzo a llorar de la impotencia, rabia y dolor. De que me sirve mi frialdad ahora. No puedo seguir viéndolos, pero cuando voy a retirarme aquel sujeto me dirige la mirada y me sonríe con un deje de superioridad dándome a entender que siempre supo que estaba ahí viéndolos.

.


	8. Advertencias y un descubrimiento

Capítulo 8: Advertencias y un descubrimiento

Hola les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

**POV Milo**

Camus y Saga, es la imagen que se repite en mi cabeza, el hecho de que los haya visto juntos en variadas ocasiones y compartiendo tan íntimamente me da a entender que tienen algo, y si tu Camus de verdad lo quieres ¿Quién soy yo para entrometerme en tu felicidad?

Sé que eso me terminará de destrozar mi lastimado corazón, pero el que tú seas feliz me ayudara a soportarlo y tal vez de esa manera yo pueda abrirme a la posibilidad de olvidarte y poder amar nuevamente en algún momento.

—Pequeño Milo —siento una voz suave llamándome, salgo de mis pensamientos para posar mi mirada en aquel que me habla.

Veo al dios observarme insistentemente tratando de captar mi atención. Algo desorientado lo miro con confusión, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que ya no estábamos en el templo de acuario.

Escruto todo a mi alrededor, se me hace familiar el templo, y como no, si nos encontrábamos en escorpio, sin embargo ¿en qué momento llegamos hasta aquí?

Frunzo levemente mi ceño, en serio debí distraerme mucho para no darme cuenta de cómo bajamos las demás casas.

Suspiro levemente afligido, todo esto esta pasándome la cuenta, Camus, la actitud del dios Apolo y mis extraños sueños.

—¿Qué sucede pequeño? —escucho que me pregunta el dios con preocupación impregnada en su voz.

Tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, le contesto con tono suave.

—No es nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse, solo algunos problemas personales, nada demasiado serio —. Si claro nada serio, me digo burlonamente a mí mismo.

—¿Estás seguro? —dice nuevamente con la preocupación titilando en sus ojos.

Me es difícil contenerme ante su mirada, siento unas irrefrenables ganas de contarle todo y poder cobijarme en sus brazos..., rápidamente quito esa imagen de mi mente, aquello es estúpido e inadecuado.

Con algo de vergüenza por las ideas que se reflejan en mi mente le respondo de manera adecuada intentando sonar seguro.

—Si dios Apolo no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse —. Seguidamente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa esperando que deje de lado el tema.

Puedo observar el semblante del dios contrariado por mi respuesta, pero realmente no quiero tratar ninguno de los temas, más siendo él una de las causas directa de mis preocupaciones.

—Se que no debo entrometerme en tu vida, y debería respetar tu decisión de no querer decirme nada, pues para ti soy un extraño, pero para mí eres alguien importante y me gustaría poder ayudarte de cualquier forma que me fuera posible —.

Mientras me habla siento una presión en mi mano, veo su mano sobre la mía, el afianza su agarre y me acerca a su pecho, con su mano libre toma mi rostro y junta nuestras miradas, comienzo a sentir una extraña corriente, es como si algo o alguien estuviera viendo dentro de mi mente y mi alma. Me dejo llevar por la extraña y placentera sensación, aunque esta no dura demasiado.

Apolo despega su mirada lentamente de la mía y la conexión se pierde, me mareo levemente perdiendo momentáneamente la estabilidad, el me agarra de la cintura evitando que caiga. Yo solo puedo sonrojarme por enésima vez en el día.

Me sonríe y una vez más me deslumbra haciéndome sentir un extraño calor en mi corazón, me pregunto ¿a que se deberá?

—¿Sabías que el mal de amores es una de las peores enfermedades del corazón? —.

Repentinamente me habla y no puede comprender que quiere decir con eso, me despabilo y me suelto de su agarre para poder verlo con mayor atención.

Con tono inseguro le hablo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —.

Ante mi pregunta el solo niega con la cabeza, para después hablarme seriamente.

—El amor no correspondido es una de las heridas más dolorosas que se pueden sufrir, especialmente cuando la persona que amas esta con otra —. Vi como mirabas a aquel guardián, cuando pasamos por la onceava casa, la angustia en tus gestos y la extremada preocupación que tenías, además la mirada de dolor que presentaste cuando salíamos del templo al verlo con aquel otro hombre, quien supongo es otro de los santos.

Yo lo miraba anonadado por las deducciones que había sacado, nunca creí ser tan obvio con mis sentimientos, pensaba que era lo suficientemente discreto para que los demás no lo notaran, pero creo que me equivoque.

Muerdo mi labio como un gesto de desesperación, no sé cómo actuar o que decir, solo... me siento demasiado expuesto.

—El olvidar y darse nuevas oportunidades para amar es una buena forma de sanar las heridas del corazón —finaliza con tono amable y dulce.

—Yo..., no creo que sea me sea posible hacer algo como eso —contesto con la voz algo quebrada. Ya no sacaba nada fingir, pues él sabía muy bien lo que estaba viviendo.

—Puede ser difícil, pero no imposible, créeme llegara el momento en que olvidaras todo lo que estas sufriendo —.

No convencido de sus palabras asiento. Aunque aún mantengo la tristeza en mi interior.

—No estés triste pequeño, porque mejor no me muestras el resto del santuario y nos olvidemos de todo lo malo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, incluyendo el incidente con aquel guardián —.

—Camus... —susurro sin poder evitarlo. Había olvidado completamente aquello, debería reportarlo con el patriarca aunque no quisiera.

—No sé si sea adecuado seguir con el recorrido, deberíamos informar al patriarca de lo que ha sucedido, Camus es un caballero dorado y debe aprender a comportarse con respeto —pronuncio cada palabra con dolor.

—No quiero hacerte pasar más situaciones desagradables, simplemente sigamos donde nos quedamos, así no ahorraremos muchos problemas, y tu sufrirás un poco menos.

—Pero... —intento rebatir, cosa que finalmente no puedo hacer, pues soy acallado por el dios quien vuelve a tomarme del brazo y me guía a la salida del templo.

Esta deidad en definitiva me confunde completamente, su atractivo y sonrisa me deslumbran, sus ojos azules tan profundos me atrapan hasta consumirme en su totalidad, al parecer no tendré escapatoria de seguir así. Aunque su actitud hacia mí me hace preguntarme ¿Que soy yo para él en verdad?

Algo ya más tranquilo lo sigo guiando por las demás casas, pasamos rápidamente por la casa de libra ya que el antiguo maestro no se hallaba en ella, seguimos a virgo, allí el guardián si estaba, aunque se encontraba meditando como siempre. Dirijo al dios por el interior del templo, llegamos frente a una gran puerta, alzo levemente mi cosmos para dar a conocer mi presencia, aunque conociendo a Shaka ya debe de saber de nosotros. La puerta se abre lentamente dejando a la vista un campo con flores y dos árboles en su centro, es el jardín de los sales gemelos; justo entre los dos árboles estaba Shaka sentado en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados. No estoy seguro de si nos está prestando atención, de todas formas me acerca a él llevando conmigo al dios Apolo.

—Que tan ilustre visita me has traído Milo de Escorpión —habla Shaka con voz solemne.

Me rio internamente, Shaka siempre tan formal y serio.

—Shaka de Virgo te pido abras tus ojos para poder presentarte adecuadamente a mi acompañante —le contesto con el mismo tono.

Apolo solo mira algo interesado la escena, mas no repara demasiado en la presencia del santo de la virgen.

Shaka con parsimoniosa calma abre sus ojos y centra su vista en el dios, luego me mira a mí y finalmente termina con la mirada posada sobre el fuerte agarre que Apolo tiene sobre mi brazo.

A pesar de su acción no hace comentario alguno, simplemente se para del lugar en el que estaba y se acerca a nosotros. Realiza una leve reverencia a Apolo.

—Es un honor tener entre nosotros al Dios del Sol y la profecía, espero disfrute su estancia en el santuario junto a nuestro compañero el **Guardián de Escorpio**, y que cuando finalicen los juegos **usted y su guardia **regresen con bien a Delfos —.

Si bien aquella frase fue hecha con respeto me pareció que en ella iba impresa una advertencia, especialmente en la última parte.

Apolo hizo una sonrisa algo altiva demostrando que él también se percato del mensaje, tal vez incluso con mayor precisión que yo.

—No te preocupes por nada Santo de Virgo, solo vinimos a divertirnos y a llevarnos todos los premios del torneo que mi hermana preparo, de seguro ganaremos más de algún trofeo —. Finalizo el dialogo, pero su atención no se fijaba en Shaka, sino que lo hacía en mí, además su mirada presentaba un brillo peculiar que aumento cuando pronuncio la última frase.

Shaka ante sus palabras lo miro fijamente, aunque no dijo nada al respecto, con una nueva reverencia se despidió y se marcho a su lugar entre los árboles para seguir meditando.

El siguiente templo es el del idiota de mi amigo, espero se comporte bien y no como el completo imbécil que es.

—Ahhh —suelto un largo suspiro al vislumbrar lo que nos espera en leo.

El dios del Sol me mira curioso por el gesto

—¿A qué se debe ese suspiro pequeño?

—A nada importante, es que el siguiente guardián es algo...especial —.

—¿Especial? —.

—Creo que esa podría ser la palabra más adecuada para describirlo, aunque idiota quedaría mejor —Eso ultimo lo murmuro por lo bajo para que no pudiese escucharme.

—No se sienta ofendido por cualquier acción que realice, es que él es algo inquieto —.

Me mira algo perdido.

—Bueno si tu lo dices —pronuncia al parecer no del todo convencido.

Nos encontramos en la entrada del templo de leo, no veo a Aioria por ningún lado, creo que es lo mejor, de esa forma no hará ninguna estupidez.

—¡Bicho! —. Siento como me asaltan por detrás dándome un enorme susto que me hace saltar y soltarme del agarre.

No puedo evitar responderle a Aioria por su susto con un grito.

—¡Aioria, estúpido gato del demonio! —.

Aioria solo ríe por mi gesto.

Por un momento olvide la presencia del dios Apolo y me deje guiar por mis reacciones.

Repentinamente Aioria cesa sus risas para posar su mirada en el dios, para luego dirigirse a mí haciendo un gesto de duda.

—Oye Milo, ¿Quién es él? —.

—Eh, es cierto, este Aioria el es... Apolo el dios del Sol, el patriarca me encomendó ayudarle mientras se encuentre en el santuario —.

Aioria con algo de turbación le hace una reverencia al dios quien lo observa levemente interesado, seguramente intrigado por la breve escena protagonizado por el idiota de mi amigo y yo.

Con algo de vergüenza le presento formalmente al guardián de leo.

—Señor Apolo, el es Aioria el guardián de la quinta casa —.

Mira a Aioria con algo de diversión en sus ojos y después desvía una vez más su atención hacia mí para luego comentar.

—Al parecer ambos se llevan muy bien o ¿me equivoco? —.

—¡¿El y yo?!, claro que no, él es un idiota —respondo automáticamente sin medir mis dichos.

Aioria me mira molesto como si quisiera destriparme.

—El idiota eres tu bicharraco del demonio, yo no me llevaría bien contigo ni en un millón de años — exclama molesto el guardián de leo.

Sin darnos cuenta nos enfrascamos en una de las muchas discusiones infantiles que solemos tener.

—Claro, habla el más listo y fuerte de nosotros dos, siempre corres donde tu hermanito para que te proteja, cierto gatito —digo burlonamente

Aioria se ve bastante enfadado.

—¡Milo!, eres tu el idiota, y además yo no dependo de Aioros, arácnido maldito —.

Lo miro con una sonrisa sarcásticamente en mi rostro sin inmutarme demasiado por sus palabras.

—Vaya al lindo mínimo le salieron garras —.

Antes de que Aioria pudiera responder a mis _amistosas frases _escuchamos una estruendosa risa que provenía del dios Apolo.

Se carcajeaba abiertamente sin poder respirar con normalidad.

Controlándose ya un poco más nos mira aún con diversión.

—Deben ser muy buenos amigos para tratarse de esa forma, en serio son muy graciosos ustedes —.

Aioria y yo enrojecemos avergonzados por el espectáculo que dimos, se supone que estamos frente a un dios y deberíamos comportarnos como la ocasión la amerita.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi compañero y el mío señor Apolo, no volverá a suceder —expreso levemente ruborizado, mientras con la mano aplasto la cabeza de Aioria haciendo que se incline hacia adelante al igual que yo, para demostrar nuestro arrepentimiento.

Escucho que Aioria se queja.

—Milo ten cuidado que me duele —.

Por lo bajo regaño a Aiora.

—Deja de quejarte gato, esto también es culpa tuya —.

—Pero como iba a saber yo que vendrías junto con un dios, y además de eso agarrado de su brazo, podrías explicarme eso en vez de sermonearme —.

Como reflejo golpeo su cabeza.

—Eso de momento no te interesa, solo intenta ser educado —le respondo en un tono ya más alto que fue percibido por Apolo

Aioria simplemente atina a cubrirse la cabeza por el golpe que le suministre. Realmente ese idiota es desesperante.

El gato murmulla quejándose de mí.

—Eres un bruto Milo —.

Lo veo amenazadoramente y el desvía la mirada.

—Ustedes dos realmente son todo un caso, se tratan como dos enemigos, aunque en el fondo no pueden estar el uno sin el otro —dice amablemente la deidad.

Una vez más me disculpo y vuelvo a reiterar que no sucederá en otra ocasión.

—No te preocupes pequeño, es bueno conocer a tus amigos, de esa manera aprendo un poco más de ti —.

Sus palabras cálidas y su mirada dulce me vuelven a perturbar, es como si poco a poco estuviera hechizándome sin yo poder evitarlo.

—Milo —escucho la voz de Aioria.

—Eh, si que pasa gato —.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con preocupación

Desconcertado por la pregunta le miro.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —.

Este me mira sin creerme.

—No sé es que estas raro, pero debe ser mi imaginación, olvida lo que dije sí —ríe intentado esconder lo que al parecer quería decir en verdad.

—Bueno gato será mejor que nos vayamos que estés bien —.

—Sí y cuídate Milo —. Extrañamente se acerca a mi oído y me dice en un tono tan bajo que solo yo puedo oírlo.

—Bicho no olvides que la luz puede ser deslumbrante, no te dejes engañar por su belleza inicial, que siempre tiende a enceguecerte, escondiéndote el resto de la realidad —.

Le frunzo el seño, y el solo me mira tranquilizadoramente, después se voltea y le hace una reverencia al dios para retirarse.

Que me habrá querido decir el gato con eso, no lo sé, sin embargo estos no son momentos para preocuparme, debo centrarme en la visita del dios.

Bajamos por las siguientes casas, pero no encontramos a nadie más, ni Mu se hallaba en su casa.

Luego de salir de las doce casas recorrimos el resto del santuario, vimos las diferentes aéreas de entrenamiento sitios donde se realizarían las diferentes competencias, ya casi finalizando el recorrido lo llevo al coliseo lugar donde se celebraría los eventos principales, como la lucha libre y el pentatlón.

En el campo del coliseo había dos de mis compañeros dorados entrenando, los observe con algo de atención, pues el enfrentamiento de dos de los guerreros de la más alta elite siempre es un gran espectáculo.

Shura se enfrentaba a Mu, el guardián de capricornio se defendía bien, pero tenía problemas con los fuertes poderes psicokinéticos del guardián de la primera casa, Mu termino ganando con una fuerte explosión de cosmos que mando a volar a Shura hasta una columna cercana.

—Tus compañeros y tu parecen realmente fuertes, serán una dura competencia —. Me pregunto, ¿también participaras?, me gustaría poder verte.

Con el ánimo ya más alegre y bastante más tranquilo le contesto de manera jovial.

—No solo participare, sino que ganare, como lo hago todos los años —menciono orgullosamente.

El solo ríe por mis palabras y mi actitud, y yo contagiado por su gesto lo imito en la acción.

Nos retiramos del coliseo y lo llevo a una de las zonas apartadas del santuario, un sitio bastante tranquilo y adecuado para descansar.

Un hermoso lago de aguas claras, junto a una impresionante cantidad de árboles frutales y campo de diversas flores.

La tranquilidad de la naturaleza nos envuelve en cuanto nos sentamos en la pradera. Este sitio siempre es capaz de calmarme por muy alterado que me encuentre.

—Narcisos, jazmines y jacintos —escucho la voz del dios que suena algo distante al observar las flores, especialmente a aquellas con forma acampanada.

—Los Jacintos son unas de mis flores favoritas sabes, me recuerdan a alguien muy especial que perdí hace mucho tiempo —.

Me agarra por sorpresa con aquella declaración, pero siento que sus palabras involucran algo más profundo de lo que en sí tratan de comunicar.

—Aquella era la persona más importante para mí y en algún momento me gustaría recuperarlo —.

Mi corazón late fuertemente como si me estuviera hablando directamente a mí en vez de estar viendo hacia la nada.

Un olor dulzón comienza a invadir mis fosas nasales, y aquellas flores acampanadas de color violeta comienzan a perder su color para transformarse en flores de una tonalidad tan blanca como la nieve.

Extrañas imágenes me vienen a la mente, parecen ser vivencias, algunas se me hacen conocidas y otras no tanto, un calor me invade, siento unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me dejo atrapar por la grata sensación, no quiero apartarme, veo de nueva cuenta al dios Apolo y algo en mi parece reconocerlo, acerca su rostro al mío y me besa, gustoso recibo sus labios, el contacto no dura demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para embelesarme, sus ojos brillan fuertemente y me pierdo en ellos, me ruborizo y una emoción abrasante me ataca, una rara mezcla de tranquilidad con las ansias de amar y ser correspondido, me siento pleno en estos momentos, no me importa nada ni nadie, solo quiero disfrutar lo que tengo ahora sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

Con algo de impaciencia vuelvo a abrazarlo, el me corresponde apretándome fuertemente sobre su pecho, cierro mis ojos y escucho su corazón latir tan desbocado como el mío.

—Te he extrañado mi pequeño héroe —.

Sonrió por sus palabras, ya que yo también lo he extrañado.


	9. Los dioses también pueden sentir miedo

Capítulo 9: Los dioses también pueden sentir miedo

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

**POV Apolo**

No puedo creer que al fin te tengo entre mis brazos. Pase siglos buscándote y no podía hallarte, mi frustración crecía cada día, tu alma parecía haberse perdido en el ciclo de las reencarnaciones, provocando que me fuera imposible dar contigo, pasaron eras completas hasta poder tener solo un pequeño rastro en la época actual, pero cruel destino, las innumerables guerras provocadas por mi familia me hicieron perderte la huella, no fue hasta el momento en el que por decisión de Zeus debimos condenar a los guerreros de mi hermana Athena que creí verte, fue como ver a un fantasma, los rasgos tan parecidos, pero mi ilusión se derrumbo en el momento en el que los demás dioses proclamaron su sentencia, intente convencerme de que todo lo que vi era una mera coincidencia, pero por mucho tiempo la imagen de aquel joven rondo por mi mente; cuando las guerras acabaron y tu volviste a la vida las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, las profecías revelaron tu localización y las estrellas me mostraron quien eras en este tiempo, la esperanza ardió en mi corazón inmortal, más no podía dejarme llevar impulsivamente pues podría cometer graves errores que me alejarían para siempre de ti, comprobé cuidadosamente cada detalle de las profecías, todos eran ciertos, habías reencarnado como uno de los caballeros de mi hermana Athena y eras protegido por la constelación del escorpión, aquellas afirmaciones me hicieron rememorar la imagen del joven tan parecido al de mis recuerdos de antaño, eras tú, realmente eras tú, te tuve tan cerca y no lo supe, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad y no te dejaría marchar.

Los destinos me dieron la posibilidad de reunirme contigo nuevamente, es por ellas y por la misma Athena que estoy contigo, rodeándote con mis brazos, intento hacerte recordar quien eras, lo que fuimos alguna vez, un olor dulce comienza a propagarse en el aire, nos rodean bellas flores de Jacinto, las cuales guardan todas las memorias que compartimos juntos, todo nuestro amor y las lágrimas derramadas después de tu muerte, el aroma aumenta progresivamente, en mi impaciencia no puedo evitar sondear al interior de tu alma, recuerdos y emociones se colapsaban al interior de tu mente, la confusión se hizo presente por unos momentos para dar paso al reconocimiento, reconocimiento en parte, pues si bien no habías recuperado todas tus memorias, habías recobrado al menos los sentimientos que compartimos siglos atrás.

La felicidad me invade, no puedo aguantar mucho más, con ansiedad me acerco hacia tu rostro con la intención de besarte, un contacto leve, pero muy placentero, te miro fijamente a los ojos intentando traspasarte todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, te me quedas viendo por unos momentos para luego ruborizarte. Estoy tranquilo, por primera vez en muchos siglos me siento completo, te tengo a mi lado y no dejare que nadie nos separe, porque te amo.

Con premura te abalanzas sobre mí nuevamente y yo te recibo gustoso entre mis brazos, te apretó fuertemente contra mi pecho, necesito sentirte cerca, tu proximidad hace que mi corazón lata desbocado. Necesito decirte algo, demostrarte cuanta falta me has hecho. Aunque finalmente solo puedo decirte.

—Te he extrañado mi pequeño héroe —.

Te remueves levemente de entre mis brazos para mostrarme una hermosa sonrisa.

Te ves muy bello sonriendo, tú me entregas paz mi pequeño, me gustaría estar así para siempre, sin embargo sé que eso no es posible, además una presencia nos ha estado observando y me temo que es aquel guardián amigo tuyo que intento atacarme producto de los celos, se bien que él está enamorado de ti, aunque no te lo ha demostrado, ese descuido me dio la oportunidad de acercarme a ti y no la desaprovecharé, el por mucho tiempo tuvo la opción de poder tenerte , pero sus miedos se lo impidieron, y aunque sé que tu también guardas sentimientos por aquel mortal, yo no me rendiré y haré que te olvides completamente de él, si es necesario volveré a enamorarte como lo hice hace miles de años.

Me encargare de alejar a aquel mortal de la forma que sea, el en esto momentos nos observa con la mirada rota, yo no puedo verlo con compasión, pues el pretende arrebatarme mi felicidad, siento la turbación de su alma, se que lo que estoy a punto de hacer puede no ser justo, pero utilizare todos los recursos que estén a mi disposición. Concentro levemente mi cosmos, tu mi pequeño niño, no te percatas del súbito cambio, dirijo mi energía hacia el guardián que nos observa, emociones de inseguridad comienzan a atormentarlo, el dolor y temor se instalan en su mente, se halla perturbado, para terminar de mermar su voluntad le miro y le sonrió con superioridad dándole a entender con este acto que siempre fui consciente de su presencia.

La fuerza de voluntad de aquel guardián es fuerte, pero no dejare que te des cuenta de que esta aquí, mientras más lejos de ti se mantenga, menos posibilidades tendrá de separarnos. Te envuelvo con mi cosmos y aumento mi agarre sobre tu cuerpo, tu cabeza está hundida en mi pecho por lo que no puedes verlo, y ahora que mi energía te ha rodeado tampoco podrás sentir su presencia.

Ese humano realmente es un fastidio, a pesar de todo lo que ha observado sigue parado como si no creyera lo que está pasando ante sí, aunque sus ojos están anegados en lágrimas y está quebrado por el dolor, permanece sin moverse. Una vez más dirijo mi energía hacia él, parece encogerse ante su contacto, percibo tenuemente sus emociones, ingreso a su mente, pensamientos confusos la saturan, dolor, negación, rabia y muchos celos, pero sobre todo una sensación de soledad. Finalmente las emociones lo sobrecogen, y se marcha corriendo del claro, dejándonos a los dos solos.

Te tengo a mi lado, sin embargo deberé tener mucho cuidado para que no te alejen de mi lado, es cierto que soy un dios, pero el temor también se ha hecho presa de mí, ahora que te tengo, no quiero perderte y el miedo es más fuerte, es por eso luchare con todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para tenerte conmigo y hacerte feliz.

Guiado por mis temores te abrazo fuertemente impidiendo que hagas contacto con el mundo exterior, mientras más fuerte mi agarre tu menos parecieras querer soltarme, eso me hace sonreír, pasamos largo rato unidos, disfruto de tu compañía y tu dulce esencia. Oigo tu respirar acompasado, te has quedado dormido en mis brazos, te ves tan adorable mi pequeño.

El sol ya se está poniendo en el horizonte, pronto deberemos regresar, más por que los cosmos de ellos están acercándose, pronto llegaran al santuario. El solo tener que despertarte me produce pesar, te ves tan tranquilo en el mundo de los sueños que no quisiera perturbarte, pero debo alejarte de ellos si quiero que lo nuestro pueda funcionar, no dejare que se entrometan.

Mezo levemente tu hombro intentando despertarte, te remueves graciosamente no queriendo regresar, no puedo evitar mirarte dulcemente, incluso dormido me cautivas. Con reticencia abres los ojos, poco a poco te despabilas y miras alrededor reconociendo donde te encuentras, finalmente tu mirada se posa en mi y con los ojos brillantes me sonríes, como respuesta te devuelvo el gesto con mucho gusto.

—Sigues aquí —me dices con la voz aún un poco adormilada

—No podría ir a ningún lugar sin ti —te respondo con mucho afecto plasmado en la voz.

—Por un momento pensé que todo era un sueño —.

—Nada de lo que hemos pasado juntos es un sueño —Sin mayor malicia tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y beso tu frente como signo de cariño—. Será mejor volver pequeño, o si no pronto nos estarán llamando.

Veo como asientes y te levantas con pereza, cuando ya estas de pie me extiendes tu mano para poder ayudarme, acepto complacido, sin duda tu actitud hacia mí ha cambiado.

Mi forma de actuar puede que no sea la más sutil, pero lo que a mí me interesa son los resultados, tal vez apresure demasiado nuestro encuentro, no obstante siglos de búsqueda y espera carcomen a cualquiera, es por eso, que solo por esta ocasión no me importara nada más que nosotros dos.

Un llamado por cosmos de parte de Athena, seguramente ellos ya están aquí, hago una mueca ante ese pensamiento, eso significa que de ahora en adelante no serán muchos los momentos que tendré a solas contigo.

Tú me ves con algo de duda, sin saber si preguntarme o callar.

Te miro con cariño mientras revuelvo tu cabello con mi mano, de estatura soy más grande que tu, por lo que puedo permitirme estos pequeños actos. Haces un pequeño puchero como un niño, sin duda en esta encarnación tienes una personalidad más extrovertida, no obstante sigues siendo tú.

—Si algunas deseas preguntar algo, o decirme cualquier cosa no tengas miedo de hacerlo, nunca te negaré la palabra, pues para mí sería imposible hacer algo como eso —te tomo del brazo para que podamos marcharnos—. Es hora de irnos, los demás ya han llegado.

—¿Los demás? —preguntas con tenue vacilación, aunque no tanta como la que tenías cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en esta era.

—Los demás dioses, acaban de llegar y por eso el llamado de Athena —.

—La verdad es que no sentí nada —me dices algo avergonzado.

Solo sonrió por tu leve inocencia, no te has dado cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo te tengo envuelto con mi cosmos y es por eso que no has tenido noción del mundo exterior, aunque por ahora eso no es algo que vaya a revelarte.

—¿Por qué será no?, seguramente estabas demasiado abstraído, pero no importa, después de todo tu tienes que estar donde yo este ¿no?, esas fueron las ordenes de Athena si mal no recuerdo —.

—Si, mis órdenes fueron servirlo en lo que usted necesitase —pronuncias tenuemente sonrojado.

—Realmente fue una suerte tenerte a mi disposición solo para mí —digo al mismo tiempo que te miro con todo el cariño que tengo—. Sabes me gustaría que me tratarás de tú y no de usted, ¿Qué dices?

—No sé si sea algo conveniente, usted sigue siendo un Dios y yo...—.

Con movimientos lentos me acerco nuevamente hacia ti, tomo una de tus manos y me la llevo a la mejilla, tú ves la acción con ojos sorprendidos y el rostro ruborizado.

—Tú siempre serás tú, y para mí eres lo más importante —.

Acerco mi rostro al tuyo, deseo besarte nuevamente, sentir el sabor de tus labios, degustar aquella esencia que por siglos e intentado recuperar, estamos a solos centímetros...

—¡Apolo! —escucho un grito chillón y agudo, una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, una persona a la que en esto momentos solo quiero asesinar. Intento controlarme para no asustarte, pero mis instintos asesinos son muy fuertes. Siento como te alejas de mí por la interrupción, mis ansias asesinas crecen aún más con aquel individuo tan inoportuno.

En un murmullo bajo prácticamente imperceptible para oídos humanos recito todas las maldiciones que conozco en todos los idiomas posibles.

—Eh, hermanito ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —vuelve a hablar esa voz con tono despreocupado. Realmente no creo que nuestro padre lo extrañe si llego a asesinarlo.

Con mucha furia recorriéndome me volteo hacía el individuo indeseado.

Con voz fría le contesto.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hermes?! —.

—Eh, ¿Estas enojado solecito? —exclama con una voz falsa que intenta sonar inocente—. ¿Es que acaso interrumpí algo?

La burla en sus ojos es palpable, realmente deseo asesinarlo, solo un poco más cerca de él y no herrare el tiro. Sin embargo mi furia asesina se desvanece cuando jalas mi brazo y observo como miras con duda al sujeto junto a nosotros, es cierto, en estos momentos mi mayor prioridad eres tú. Intento recuperar la compostura para hablar calmadamente.

—¿A qué has venido Hermes? —.

—Mmm, parece que ya se te paso el enfado, hermanito, te tienen bien domado ¿cierto? —.

Miro amenazadoramente a ese maldito Dios de los ladrones, una más y no respondo de mí.

—Cuida tus palabras ladrón, y responde a la pregunta —.

—Ufff, realmente eres una amargado Apolo, solo vine a buscarte, porque nuestra hermana Athenita estaba preocupada por ti. Yo solo estaba intentando hacer una buena obra y así me lo agradeces —. Cuando termina de hablar hace un intento de puchero que solo hace atizar mi enfado y que reconsidere mis ideas de deshacerme de él, después de todo aquí hay muchos acantilados, por lo que nunca encontrarían el cuerpo.

Hermes se reincorpora y con voz más seria vuelve hablarme.

—En todo caso será mejor que no vayamos de una vez, no sea que Zeus se enfade —.

Aunque no me guste admitirlo tiene razón, lo mejor será que regresemos inmediatamente.

Aún así mi mente vacila ante tu ausencia, no quiero alejarme de ti mi pequeño.

—Milo será mejor que vuelvas a tu templo, nos vamos a reunir con los otros dioses y... —.

No puedo terminar de hablar porque Hermes me interrumpe.

—No Apolo, él también debe venir, todos los otros guerreros ya se encuentran en el salón principal del templo de Athena, de hecho solo faltaban ustedes dos —.

No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, más no tengo otra opción, a regañadientes acepto.

Tú aún nos miras algo desconcertado y perdido, te agarro suavemente del brazo a la vez que te susurro al oído lo que necesitas oír para que calmes tus dudas.

—No te preocupes, los Dioses y guerreros están reunidos, solo vinieron por nosotros, seguramente el resto nos lo explicara Athena. —.

Tú me miras algo más tranquilo por la información. Seguidamente nos teletransporto a ambos a las afuera del templo principal. Una fracción de segundo más tarde aparece Hermes junto a nosotros.

—Hermanito si no quieres llamar la atención te sugiero que sueltes por ahora al guardián —me habla Hermes con un tono jocoso.

Solo le respondo con una mueca, pero quito mi agarre del brazo del guardián de escorpio.

Suspiro para mismo sin saber bien que voy a encontrarme allá adentro, solo espero que ella no haya venido, o podría arruinar todos mis planes.


End file.
